Unappreciated
by KriaLove1993
Summary: The students at East High's relationships are all messed up. Troy's nasty, Sharpay's a great friend, Ryan's a gossip, Chad's suffering, Taylor's gone and Gabriella's clueless. Will anything work out?
1. Feelings Unheard

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't 

This is my first Fan Fiction so tell me what you think good or bad but constructive criticism always helps. I have to say I'm English so I don't really understand the American school system so if I've got anything wrong please just tell me, in a nice way!

**Chapter 1: Feelings Unheard.**

It was the first year of senior year and everyone was excited, the cheerleaders gossiping about prom, brainiacs reading textbooks with glee and Drama club members practicing their Jazz Squares.

The halls were a frenzy of tiny, nervous freshmen, laid back sophomores and loud seniors. Nothing could have silenced the pandemonium, except for East High's golden couple arriving. The two parted the crowd instantly, everyone's attention turned towards them, they were absolutely perfect.

Gabriella Montez the only girl in the universe who can truly be described as having it all: Brains, Beauty and a silver Mercedes convertible her boyfriend lovingly bought her for her 17th Birthday. She strutted down the hallway hand in hand with a boy who worshipped her completely, her fingers laced with his. Her dark sultry curls hanging so perfectly around her heavenly sculpted face, it seemed unfair. She smiled a gorgeous smile to herself as she glanced at the guy she could call her man.

Troy Bolton. The Hotty Super bomb, Captain of the basketball team and all round overachiever. Teachers praised him, girls dreamt of him and guys wanted to be him. With his movie star looks, basketball moves worthy of the NBA and voice of an angel what more could he get. Every guy in the hall sighed with jealousy as he kissed the cheek of the girl no-one else could get.

Everyone thought they were perfect together, everyone thought they would last forever, everyone smiled as the couple embraced each other with such passion, everyone, except one guy.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Cliff-hanger I love them so. Please Review Tell me what you think.


	2. Untold Truths

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

This is my first Fan Fiction so tell me what you think good or bad but constructive criticism always helps. I have to say I'm English so I don't really understand the American school system so if I've got anything wrong please just tell me, in a nice way!

**Chapter 2: Untold Truths**

**Gabriella's POV:**

I smiled with glee as I looked at the guy I could call my own, he was my protector my saviour the one who understands me so well I love him so much. I loved the school I was privileged enough to be in, I'd made so many friends who had helped me through the good times and the bad times. The worst of those was when Taylor's mom and Zeke's dad had got married.

I thought it was great I mean Zeke and Taylor were such close friends it was great that they had become even closer. However, the happiness I felt for them turned to despair as I learned they were moving to England. I remember all of us standing at the terminal:

**Flashback:**

_**We all stood there, smiling through tears and waving our goodbyes, they walked towards their parents but I just couldn't stand it. I ran up to Zeke and threw my arms around him, nearly tackling him to the ground. He squeezed me tight and whispered**_

"_**We'll see each other again soon." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, no-one would have thought it but we did date for a little while last year. Ever since we'd been extremely close, I was going to miss him extremely. I then turned to Taylor who wiped the tears trickling down my cheeks. We hugged, sobbing silently she was the girl I'd got on most with at East High and I knew I'd miss her so much. They both gave me one last hug before walking to their plane, leaving me in a pool of anguish. I didn't know what to do as they disappeared out of sight. I turned around to look at my friends, they were all in sorrow. **_

_**Sharpay and Ryan clung to each other, Shar certainly didn't look like the 'Ice Princess' students had wrongly branded her. Ryan supported her as they left, probably wanting the comfort of their own home. Jason led Kelsi hand in hand to his car both grieving for their friends. But I stayed; half hoping the plane wouldn't go, hoping they wouldn't leave me. But they did. I watched the plane take off and I sobbed even more, what would I do without them? As I snapped back to reality I felt strong arms wrap themselves protectively around me and tears stain my hair. I turned around hooking my arms round his neck and snaking my legs around his waist, I couldn't let go. He didn't care he just carried me to his car and placed me inside. Kissing my forehead he drove off. We both tried to tame uncontrollable tears but it wasn't working so I grabbed his hand for comfort.**_

"_**Thank-You for being there for me Chad"**_

**End Of Flashback**

Yes it was Chad, not my boyfriend Troy who I was dating at the time. It was Chad, my best friend in the whole world who rescued me; he was always there for me when I needed to cry. Troy didn't allow crying he saw it as a weakness. So I spill all my emotions when I'm with Chad and he listens intently, he really cares for me and I love him for that.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had dated Chad not Troy but I realise that's stupid. Chad is my best friend we have no romantic feeling for each other really we're just extremely close. But Troy's great he's gorgeous, smart and sings like an angel how could I not want him. Everyone else does.

"Hey Gabby, are you Ok? You've been like spaced out for 10 minutes" I grimace at Gabby, which I hate but reply nonchalantly

"Yes I'm fine, honestly" He smiles and kisses me softly, as soon as I respond he slips his tongue into my mouth, he maybe sweet but he doesn't like to take things slowly. As we finish our quick make out session in the hall, my best friend runs up to me with the greatest welcome back hug I could ask for.

"Hey Locker buddy I've missed you"

"I've missed you to Chad come on lets go to English!"

I turn round to kiss me bf goodbye only to find he's disappeared, Oh well I thought I'll catch up with him later. Chad drags me to English with such speed you'd actually think he wanted to learn. He claims "I just want to make sure you're sitting next to me Ella"

Ella! I love it when he calls me that!

**Author's Note: Probably through-out my story it will switch PoV but I want you to see how everyone feels about East High's golden couple! R and R Please!!**


	3. My Confessions

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

This is my first Fan Fiction so tell me what you think good or bad but constructive criticism always helps. I have to say I'm English so I don't really understand the American school system so if I've got anything wrong please just tell me, in a nice way!

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS TALK ABOUT SEX

**Chapter Three: My Confessions **

**Troy's POV:**

I'm only takes me about three minutes to realise I haven't said goodbye to Gabriella, but as I turn round I realise she's already left. Oh well, I thought I'll make her feel better at my house tonight if you understand what I mean.

See, Gabby (She loves it when I call her that) isn't the most forward person, but she's got to be ready for sex sometime soon, I mean she's nearly 18 for god's sake. The silly thing is she still thinks I'm a Virgin, Yeh Right!!

Now I don't want you thinking I'm some kind of Man-slut but let's just say I have gotten around. I still do really. I mean I'm the best looking guy around; everyone wants me! So I constantly have girls throwing themselves at me, offering me what Gabby would consider "disgusting things" and I accept. I mean have your cake and eat it too right! So as the bell rings I decide I'll visit Brittany in the girl's bathroom, I'm sure she can give me some 'Pleasure'.

**End of POV.**

Back in Ella and Chad's English class, they get started on writing their own creative writing stories. Gabriella notices Chad has wrote 4 pages, about 3 pages and a half more than usual. Their teacher, Mrs Johnson gives them a quick break so Gabriella gets up and quickly snatches Chad's book.

"Hey Ella, give me my story back." Chad moans like a little child.

"It's alright Chad I'm just reading it." Gabriella replies mockingly.

Chad gives up trying to win and lets her read his story. As she finishes the last page, she smiles, a smile so beautiful Chad's knees almost buckle.

"It's terrible isn't it?"

"Chad! How can you say that? It's a brilliant story, I love it!" Gabriella hands him back his writing so carefully, she felt his long, soft fingers brush hers. He grinned at her with that cheeky smile she just couldn't get enough of.

"You really, thought it was OK?"

"Chad, it's amazing I can't believe you wrote a story like that!"

"You're just trying to make me fell good."

"No Chad honestly it's brilliant"

They continued to talk about randomness when Mrs Johnson called for their stories to be marked.

"Please bring all your papers to me"

Everyone rushes up in turn, putting their papers on the teacher's desk and head out as the bell rings. Gabriella finds her boyfriend waiting outside for her.

"Miss Montez!" He gives her a wave and pulls her into a full make out session.

Chad turns round in disgust and carries on down the hall, he didn't need to see his best friend with his ex best friend, it was too heart-wrenching.

"OK Troy we've got a free period now what do you want to do?" Gabriella gushed. Troy was so gorgeous; she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Umm well I've got practice so I'll meet you in the gym after OK? Troy replied, he wasn't the most tentative boyfriend, so he didn't notice Gabriella reaching for his hand at all.

"That's fine then Troy I'll see you later" She kisses him on the cheek and he rushes away. She feels a hand on her shoulder, it was familiar.

"Hey Sharpay got anything to do right now?"

"Well I was just going to hang out in the auditorium you want to come" Sharpay was a lot nicer than anyone ever thought; Ella and Shar had become great friends.

"Yes, it'll be fun." Ella exclaimed.

"Would it be Ok if I came to" Chad had sneaked up behind them.

"But Chad don't you have Basketball practice" Gabriella asked confused.

"No we never practice on the first day back?"

They all head off and Gabriella wonders maybe it's just Troy who has practice, I wonder why?

**Author's Note: So what did you think please tell me. I bet you can guess what Troy's getting up to, Will Gabriella ever find out? Read and Review please I lover reviews good or bad!**


	4. Free Period

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't. I also don't own the song Hate That I Love You or it's lyrics.

This is my first Fan Fiction so tell me what you think good or bad but constructive criticism always helps. I have to say I'm English so I don't really understand the American school system so if I've got anything wrong please just tell me, in a nice way!

**Chapter 4: Free Period**

**Troy's PoV:**

Ok so I lied about practice, Gabby won't find out so I'm ok. It's not that I don't want to spend time with Gabby I mean she's the hottest girl in school but she's not really into things I like, I NEED. So I decided to visit Brittany again, a lot more, fun! So as I pass the auditorium and notice Gabriella I don't miss her but I am annoyed when I see that idiot Sharpay and that traitor Chad.

Now I have to confess, I can't stand Chad I mean Gabby is always constantly talking about what a great friend he is! I swear he fancies her; he's always around her and hangs on her every word. She seems to enjoy spending her time with him a lot more than she does with me. Is she mad? I mean every girl in the school wants me! Talking of girls, I've just spotted Jamie. She's gorgeous, I'm going to pay her visit she's much more fun than Brittany!

**End of Troy's PoV:**

**Chad's PoV:**

Ok is it wrong to be in love with your best friend? Because I am totally and completely in love with my best mate Gabriella. I'd never tell her, it would be totally embarrassing and I know she doesn't feel the same way. She is so perfect and I try and make her feel happy all the time even if it doesn't involve me. But how can she still be with Troy they have been dating for 2 and half years now, doesn't she see through him like I do. I mean he's practically transparent.

"Chad are you ok? You seem a little spacey today"

The angel speaks so softly and sweetly I just want to grab her, hold her and never let go. That basketball idiot doesn't deserve her anyway. He's not even that good at basketball I really regret voting for him as captain now. But it made Gabriella happy and I would do anything to see her beautiful, magnificently gorgeous smile.

"Yeh Ella I'm great so what do you want to do? We've got a whole free period!"

"Well I wanted to catch up with some rehearsals with Ryan but I haven't seen him" Sharpay stated loudly. She is a lot nicer than people think but she still likes to have her way.

"I think this year I'm going to do more singing I really love being on stage!" Ella looks so beautiful on stage it's such a shame she only shares it with the idiot known as Troy.

"You definitely should you're a great singer!" She looks at me intently; she always does. She then flashes me a perfect smile before getting up and running to the stereo.

"Chad I've heard you sing you're great will you sing this with me?" She gives me the sad eyes and I can't resist.

"Ok but only because it's you and I warn you, you're wrong I'm not a very good singer." Sharpay rolls her eyes and walks to the stereo.

"Well you two what will you sing?" She flicks through all her CDs I'm sure she just wants to make me look stupid. I think Sharpay suspects that I like Ella in a 'more than friends' sort of way so I'm guessing she will choose a love song to make me squirm.

"Well why don't you guys sing Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo it's a great song!" She gives me an evil smile this song practically summarizes my life.

"Yeh Chad let's sing that!"

The music starts and I get really nervous, I want to impress Ella.

**Chad  
Yeaah,  
Heyy, heyy.**

Gabriella  
That's how much I love you (yeah),  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah),  
And I can't stand you,  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile,  
Can I not like you for a while.

Both  
No!

Chad  
But you won't let me,  
You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips,  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset,  
Can't remember what you did.

Both  
But I hate it!

Gabriella  
You know exactly what to do,  
So that I can't stay mad at you for too long,  
That's wrong.

Both  
But I hate it!

Chad  
You know exactly how to touch,  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more,  
Said I despise that I adore you.

Gabriella  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah),  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you),  
And I hate how much (yeah) I love you boy (ohh),  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so.

Chad  
Ooh,  
And you completely know the power that you have (the power that you have),  
The only one that makes me laugh.

Gabriella  
Sad and it's not fair,  
How you take advantage of the fact that I (I),  
Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy),  
And it just ain't right.

Chad  
And I hate how much I love you girl,  
I can't stand how much I need you (heyy yeah),  
And I hate how much I love you girl,  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so.

Both  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me,  
And your kiss will make me weak,  
But no one in this world,  
Knows me the way you know me,  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me-eee.

Chad  
Yeahhhhh,  
Ohhhh ohhh,  
Oh, yeah.

**Gabriella  
That's how much I love you (much I need you),  
That's how nuch I need you (oooh),  
That's how much I love you (ohh),  
That's how much I need you.**

Both  
And I hate that I love you,  
Sooooo!

Gabriella  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
I can't (heeey!) stand how much I (can't stand how much I need you) need you,  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeeah ohh),  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you, no),  
And I hate that I love you so.

Both  
And I hate that I love you so, so-ooo.

"Chad you were brilliant." Ella gives me a huge smile and a hug that almost knocks me off my feet; I had to admit we sounded great together.

"OMG you guys you sounded awesome" Sharpay exclaims and she's actually being genuine "Chad I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Neither did I!" Gabriella still hasn't let go of me yet, I was in heaven. Her hair smelt amazing like raspberries, and her skin felt so soft on mine. Jealousy soon overflowed me though, I barely get to have Ella this close to me, but that jerk Troy can hug her all the time! That's stupid though I shouldn't be thinking of him, I should cherish this wonderful moment.

Sadly it doesn't last half as long as I would have liked it to. She pulls away still smiling that beautiful smile.

"Perfect as always Ella" I smile at her and she smiles even more, for a moment it seems like it's just us and then my favorite person enters the room (note my sarcasm) and spoils this perfect moment.

"Come on Gabby I've got some spare time lets do something" Troy the basketball boy emerges from no-where. And does he know anything about her she hates being called Gabby that's why I call her Ella.

"Ok Troy lets go! Bye Chad Bye Shar." She runs quickly to his side and to my disgust kisses him softly.

The bell rings soon after they've left so Shar and I leave for Math.

**Author's Note: Hope You Liked it! Please R and R if you do I send you my virtual love! x**


	5. I Love Her So Much

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

Hey Guys thanks so much to my reviewers well here it is Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Love Her So Much**

**Chad's PoV:**

Maths. The subject is crap but the class is a great one to just relax and get some thinking time in. I have no distractions in here, no beautiful Gabriella chatting to me and making me all confused. No annoying Troy treating Ella as if she were a trophy to wave around. Yes there is Sharpay in here, but she is usually discussing the latest trends with her fellow drama club members or lecturing Kelsi on the new songs for the musical. I try to stay out of the girly conversations; I get enough of that from Gabriella.

But the strange thing is, when Ella talks to me I can't ignore her, I can't pretend I'm listening but actually zone out like I do when Ryan scolds me on my 'miss-matched' outfit every morning in homeroom. I just look at her deep, passionate brown eyes and I melt. I listen to everything she says very intently and give her advice that I know will hurt me but make her even happier. I have only seen Ella sad once in my life and it was too devastating.

_**Flashback:**_

_**We were at the terminal. Zeke and Taylor were leaving for England, an event that made nightmares seem welcoming. They were walking away from us, for good. Ella couldn't take it anymore. I know she cared for Zeke dearly. There was a time when Zeke and Ella were a couple. Sounds crazy right? But they were and they were so happy, but soon they grew apart. I liked Zeke. I was still quite jealous of him but he treated Ella so well I couldn't be horrible about him. Ella was extremely upset when him and Taylor left, I had never seen her cry before and just wanted to make her feel ok. Everyone had left but she still stayed. She fell to the floor and I was so scared for her. I ran up to her tears escaping me now, I just couldn't help it. I picked her up and she stared into my eyes. The chocolate pools that once looked so bright were now dull and full of sorrow. I just wanted to hold her so close to me, kiss her tears away but I knew it was wrong. I could never take advantage of her in that way, I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to. She snaked her arms and legs around me, I felt I had to protect her from her own sadness. I pulled her into my car still tears pouring from our eyes. Even though she's unhappy she smiles through her sadness and puts her elegant hand over mine.**_

"_**Thank-You Chad."**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Since then if Ella was ever sad I would do anything to make her feel better. That day when they left I shouldn't have been the only one there for her. Troy her beloved boyfriend, was not there and they were dating at the time. How could he not be there for her? He is practically a robot he has no emotions at all. I really do hate him.

How can she be with that jerk? Troy is so controlling, he never lets her have her own thoughts and she can't do anything without him pulling her aside and keeping her all to himself.

It's even harder to believe that at one stage Troy and I were friends. But it's completely true we used to be. The person that split us up is the person I care about the most.

Ella.

When she came on the scene he changed, at first I thought it was the better he had been known as a bit of a 'player' around school getting with multiple cheerleaders every Friday night. He seemed to commit to her, until he got bored of her being so nice. You see Troy didn't like the fact that Gabriella wasn't ready to go as far as he was. He started forcing her into things I know she wouldn't do. I tried to show her he wasn't right for her especially over the summer. But in the end she forgave him and I had to follow suit.

Our hatred is mutual. Troy doesn't like to share and sees me as a threat to his relationship with Ella. I suspect, and I always have, he has never been faithful to her and I know for a fact that he isn't as innocent as he tells Ella he is. He should realise that Cheerleaders talk about who they're sleeping with at that moment in time. He should also realise that I am friends with most of the female population at this school and a lot of them tell me everything.

You see if you walked into our school for the first time and saw everyone's reaction to the 'Golden Couple' you'd have thought they were just harmfully jealous. But the truth is that most girls at East High hate Ella, because she's the reason they can't have what they want.

Troy.

Ella however is oblivious to it all. She lives in her own little world, where her boyfriend is totally faithful and is willing to wait till she's ready to have sex. Her best friend is her rock who likes her boyfriend and has no romantic feelings for her and all the girls at East high are her best friends.

I think I almost resent her, the way she sees the good in everyone and believes everyone tells the truth. I wish I could say the same. I suppose I shouldn't be so pessimistic but then I think why? My life has never gone the way I wanted it to. Dad left when I was five, Mom's still depressed 12 years on. She's an alcoholic now, I don't think she remembers that she has a son. So as soon as I can I am moving out to live on my own. Ella says she'll come live with me when she leaves for college. I really hope she wasn't joking.

"Mr Danforth, I don't know if you've realised this but you've been day-dreaming for the majority of this lesson could you at least try and get some work done for the remainder of this lesson!"

"Yes, Miss Hollows!" I should have realised she wouldn't let me slack off senior year, I mean its important right?

I open the textbook with a sigh. What is the point of algebra? This is when I could really do with Ella here. Or even Taylor. I do miss Taylor and Zeke a lot. Zeke knew about my mom and made sure I stayed at his house as much as possible. He also knew a little about my feelings for Ella and he helped me when I was confused. Zeke was like my best guy friend, we had loads in common and chatted all the time. Now I have Ryan, who is great despite his love of drama. We laugh a lot and get on really well but it's not the same.

Taylor, for a little while, was my girlfriend but we weren't like in love or anything we just thought we would try it 4 a while. In the end we remained friends and it was great. Taylor and Ella would always help me in class and study with me. I miss that so much.

The bell rings which is awesome! Another maths lesson where I've thought more about my life and less about quadratic sequences, to be honest I don't actually know what a quadratic sequence is. I run out of class but Sharpay grabs me by the arm, pulls me into a corner and starts to squeal, which scares me completely.

"Chad. You have to do the musical!" She almost screams.

"What? No I can't be in a musical!"

"Yes you can. You were great this morning! You and Gabriella harmonized perfectly!"

"Really?" She must be joking around or something!

"Yes! And you can actually dance unlike Troy. You'd be great!" She gave me a big hug and then dragged me to the sign up board. I started to write my name when I hear another girlish squeal from behind me.

"No Chad! Don't do it!" Gabriella screamed, honestly these girls are causing such a scene, everyone is staring at us. They are definitely dramatically qualified to sign up for the musical.

"Why shouldn't he? Are you afraid of a little competition Montez?" Sharpay and Ella looked ready to attack! Oh no a girl fight and I'm in the middle of it. Wait a minute what am I saying Hell yeah! Girl fight!

**Authors Note: Hehe Cliff-hanger! I wonder if anyone can guess what will happen next! Read and Review! Love You All!!**


	6. You're Singing With Whom?

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

**Chapter 6: You're singing With Whom??**

**Chad's PoV:**

So here I am, in the middle of what I think is about to be a girl fight, which I caused!

"Well come on Gabriella, why can't Chad audition." Sharpay shouts so loudly you'd think Ella was miles away.

"Cut the drama Sharpay, I just don't want him to do a singles audition." Gabriella said calmly. What is my beloved friend talking about?

"Wait, What? Ella don't you think I'm good enough?" She knows how to hurt me.

"Chad! Don't be stupid! I want you to sing with me!" That gorgeous smile appears again, I just can't get enough of that smile.

"Really?"

"Yeh, we sounded great together!" She pulls me into a hug and signs our names on the pairs audition board.

"Ha! Now you can't say no!" She adds playfully. I am so in love with this girl!

Oh my God! I'm singing with Ella, on stage, in front of, people! This is going to be amazing,.

**End of Chad's PoV:**

"This is going to be so much fun Chad!" Gabriella squealed excitedly. She pulls him down the hall into the cafeteria. Sharpay rolls her eyes playfully at them.

They all sit down and are joined by Ryan, Kelsi, Martha and Jason, this school really didn't stick to the status quo. (**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't resist getting that in!**) Kelsi sat next to Sharpay showing her some music she'd wrote for Ryan and Sharpay. Jason held his petite girlfriend protectively. They'd been together longer than anybody else. Although they were complete opposites they were totally in love and had always stayed faithful to each other. Everyone else was single other than Gabriella, although Ryan was constantly on the phone to Taylor which made many suspect they had been an item previously.

"So Gabriella, I overheard Troy saying to Brittany he wasn't going to audition for the musical this year. What about you? Going to do a solo?" Ryan questioned. Ryan got on with everyone in their school except for Troy Bolton, especially after Troy spread a rumour he 

was Gay. Ryan wasn't gay he was in love with a girl who happened to have left the country, which didn't make him gay. Ryan also knew about Troy Bolton's antics with the cheerleaders because, like Chad, every girl in school trusted him. They told him all their secrets and he helped them through the bad times. He tried to tell Ella what he had been told many times but she just wouldn't believe Troy was like that, in the end he gave up.

"No Ryan I will be taking part in a pairs audition." Gabriella retorted cheekily, she had been bursting to tell everyone Chad and her's news anyway.

"Really? And who will I be dancing off the stage this year?" Sharpay had become a lot nicer than before whereas Ryan seemed to become bitchier. Only his friends knew it was all an act, but he couldn't help it, he loved to perform.

"Well that would be me! You may try and dance me off the stage Ry Guy, but you won't succeed." Chad gave Ryan a pretend evil look, causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

"I look forward to the competition." Ryan laughed even more and carried on discussing Jazz Squares with Martha.

"Chad! How dare you!" Sharpay shouted dramatically.

"What the hell have I done now?" Everyone, including Sharpay, started laughing again. Chad was the self-proclaimed jester of the school.

"You have given everyone a nickname except me!" Sharpay said before sinking in her seat with mock sadness.

"That's not true is it?"

"Yes! You call Gabriella, Ella. Ryan, Ry Guy! Martha, Dancing Queen, Kelsi, Piano Gal and Jason The J Man. Where's my nickname"

"I'm so sorry Sharpay hmm let me think. I know, I'll just call you Superstar!" Chad beamed at her he knew she'd love it.

"I love it" Sharpay smiled, she loved being known as a Superstar!

They all continued to eat, laugh, talk and (in Ryan's Case) sing until they were all done with their food. Chad was just about to propose they go outside and sit in the sun when a voice the majority of the table disliked was heard.

"Gabby! Why weren't you sitting with me at lunch?" Troy moaned unattractively, he was so controlling.

"Oh sorry Troy I just caught up in the moment." Gabriella said cheerfully, despite him calling her Gabby!

"What moment!" Troy spat. Sharpay thought to herself what happened to the Troy I fell in love with that summer at Lava Springs.

"Well Troy! Chad and I are auditioning for the musical together!" Ella said calmly, although she soon regretted it.

"You're singing with who?" Troy shouted.

"Whom?" Kelsi said quietly.

"Shut Up Kelsi." Troy shouted at the cowering piano gal.

"Don't talk to her like that Troy!" Jason shouted, moving himself face to face with Troy.

"Now stop it! All of you! There's no need for this, come on Troy just leave it now" Ella said warningly.

"Fine, but I'm going to sit with the REAL basketball players." Troy said storming off.

"I'm sorry you guys, I have to go." Gabriella ran after her 'wonderful' boyfriend.

"Tell me again why I shouldn't kick his ass." Jason said aggressively to Chad. Chad rolled his eyes, he would like nothing more than to kick Troy's ass but he knew he couldn't.

"I've told you time and time again J Man, Ella would hate us!" All of them looked at Ella and Troy in disgust. How could Gabriella be so clueless? Troy was such a horrible boyfriend, yet she thought he was great, none of them understood her.

"So Chadster! What should we do now we have half an hour of lunch left?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, why don't we go outside its still sunny today?" Chad proclaimed. They all nodded in agreement and went outside to sit on the grass. Chad ran ahead and Sharpay laughed at him, he looked like a 6 year old at the park. He settled under a tree that was really shady, the rest of the group followed.

Kelsi snuggled up to Jason as she was doing her maths homework, Martha was helping Ryan and Chad with their science and Sharpay was relaxing in the sun.

**Sharpay's PoV:**

So we're all sitting under the tree and I'm looking at the guy of my dreams. He's so cute I just can't explain it. Sadly I know he's totally in love with Ella. Yes I know I'm crushing on Chad but he is lovely.

I don't think Chad and I will ever be together, but when I look into those gorgeous brown eyes I really wish we could be.

He's so sweet, every girl in school says so and he's always there when you're feeling rubbish. I remember when Troy rejected me and went out with Gabriella instead; he shared my pain but was so supportive and helped me a lot I think that's when I started to like him.

"Hey Superstar! You seem deep in thought." Chad asks sweetly, he makes me feel so important.

"Nothing Chad, what's up with you?"

"Well can I ask you a favour?" He asked giving me that great cheeky smile.

"And what would that be?" I say giving him a big smile.

"Well, can I stay at your house tonight?" Chad asked giving me a sad face, how could I say no.

"Yes of course you can Chad, me, you and Ryan will watch movies!" He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. I don't know why but Chad never wants to stay at his house. Perhaps it's because he doesn't really get on with his family that well. But I don't mind, it means I get to spend more time with him. He's always with Gabriella or at home; I never really get to see him when she's not there so hopefully tonight will be great.

"Well actually I'm going to teach a drama class at the youth centre so it will be just the two of you, sorry!" Ryan admitted. Yes! We'll be alone, tonight is going to be great.

"Do you still want to come to my house Chad?" Please say yes!

"Of course, we haven't had a movie night in ages, I've missed you my little superstar!" Chad said sweetly.

Oh my god, he just said I was _his _little superstar!

**Author's Note: Did anyone expect that! Tell me what you think by Reviewing! **


	7. The Last Straw

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

**Chapter 7: The Last Straw**

Chad swung his bag on his shoulder as the bell rang, his friends all went off to their respective classes as he traipsed to classroom H7 for History.

"Hey Chad, Wait for me!" Sharpay called after him. Hey stopped abruptly and waited for the pretty blonde to catch up. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I transferred into your History class this year because my old one was too easy." Sharpay said proudly. Chad and Sharpay weren't the smartest people in school, but both did extremely well in History!

"That's great Superstar! So you can sit by the best looking Guy in the class." Chad smirked at her.

"No Chad, I'd rather sit next to you." Sharpay added playfully, he gave her a pretend evil look before dragging her by the hand into their class, they found a desk together before sitting down and awaiting the lesson to begin.

"Good Morning Class! I am you're teacher Mrs White and we're going to start looking at the 'Roaring Twenties' today so ..." The teacher continued on as the whole class took notes however Chad was as usual unorganised.

"Sharpay." He whispered so the teacher wouldn't here "Can I borrow a pen and paper I've left mine in English" Sharpay rolled her eyes at him but smiled sweetly.

"Here, all I have is pink." She handed him a pen and some pink paper, he grimaced but thanked her and quickly made some notes.

"Now students, I want you to pair up for a project we're going to be doing don't take too long to find a partner." The teacher commanded.

"Hey Chad, let's work together!" Sharpay almost sang, Chad smiled at her and agreed.

"Sounds great Superstar."

The teacher gave them their assignment which was about entertainment in the 1920s. The class was then dismissed and luckily for the gang most of them (except Troy and Ryan) had a free period so they would all hang out in the auditorium.

Ella came in to find Sharpay and Chad dancing a sort of comical tango together while Jason and Kelsi watched on laughing. She couldn't help feeling a tad jealous I mean Chad was her best friend not Sharpay's.

"Hey Guys, what are you doing?" Ella asked impatiently. As soon as Chad heard her voice he let go of Sharpay and ran over to Ella. She pulled him into a deep hug and noticed Sharpay looked extremely disappointed that Chad had left her side, what was that about?

"So Chad" Ella trilled, Sharpay was sickened, Chad hung on Gabriella's every word. "I thought today we could go and see a movie for movie night tonight!"

"But Ella tomorrow is move night!" Chad said matter of factly. Ella and Chad always went to the movies on a Tuesday. How could she forget? But it didn't take long for Chad to realise what she was going to say.

"Well I have a date with troy so I thought we could switch it." Gabriella did a little pouty face and Chad sighed with annoyance.

"Gabriella, you always seem to be cancelling on movie night or postponing it, am I not that important in your life now?" Chad asked. Ella was shocked, not only because Chad had called her Gabriella but also because he had shouted at her. Not in a loud way but he was really angry.

"Chad, I'm sorry but its Troy, I don't want to ignore him" Ella said calmly.

"But you don't mind ignoring me do you? How is that fair when I'm there for you a lot more than your beloved boyfriend is." Chad is shouting now tears staining his cheeks, but Ella didn't see what the problem is.

"Chad, stop making a scene, it's only a movie night, chill" Ella said insensitively. Sharpay just couldn't believe it, how could Gabriella treat Chad like this.

"It's not just about the movie it's about you always putting me second. I understand that you have to spend time with Troy because he's your boyfriend but not all the time! I have barely seen you over the summer. For almost a year now, I've put up with being dumped for Troy but this is all I can take Ella." Chad looked into her eyes.

"Chad I'm sorry, but Troy is my boyfriend I have to put him first." Ella whined she sounded like a little kid and Chad just couldn't take it.

"CAN'T YOU SEE ELLA, HE'S CHEATING ON YOU." Chad screamed at her, tears pouring down his face he looked at her ready to console her when she broke down.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's only a short chapter but I wanted to get this in. You have to realise that Chad hasn't just got mad today he has been holding this in for years. He really loves Ella he's just sick of taking the crap for her. Anyway Review please!! x**


	8. How Can I Love and Hate 1 Person?

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

**Language in this Chapter!**

**Chapter 8: How can I love and Hate one person?**

"Chad I'm sorry, I know you don't like Troy but there's no need to make stuff up." Ella replied she didn't understand why Chad was being so unfair to her.

"That's it Ella, I really want to stay friends with you but if you're going to be this insensitive and unfair to me I can't be around you. I have sat for hours and hours listening to your problems, I've been your shoulder to cry on for years and you've never returned the favour. I'm telling the truth Ella, if you don't believe me then fine but I am telling the truth. Something your boyfriend couldn't even comprehend." Chad held back his tears and ran out of the auditorium.

"What the hell's his problem, it's not as if Chad has anything to deal with, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Gabriella said selfishly.

"Gabriella are you blind? Chad has practically done anything and everything to make you happy even when he is suffering. Have you ever asked him how he's feeling about something Ella, HAVE YOU?" Sharpay asked Ella. Gabriella looked down in shame, she realised everything Sharpay was saying was true, the only thing her and Chad ever talked about was herself. Chad was supposed to be her best friend yet she'd treated him so terribly, why had she done that. At this point she burst into tears.

"Sharpay you're so right, I guess I just never noticed I was being so selfish. I have to find Chad." Gabriella ran towards the door but was being held back by Sharpay.

"He loves you Gabriella, not just as a friend. He truly loves you, but you never noticed that did you! Chad would do anything for you, yet all you cared about was pleasing Troy." Sharpay said with distaste she knew Gabriella was feeling terrible but someone had to tell her what she had done. She couldn't let Gabriella go on thinking everything was OK, she had to make her see that she was really hurting Chad.

"He loves me?" Gabriella asked with disbelief. "But I don't feel that way about him." She added although she had never really considered this before.

"He won't want to see you Ella; I'll go find him not you." Sharpay angrily stated before running after Chad.

**Gabriella's PoV:**

This is so messed up! Chad loves me, Chad loves me! I have treated him so badly over the years yet he loves me. None of this makes sense. Why didn't he tell me, then we could have got through this awkwardly yes but we would have sorted it out. I have no idea how I feel about Chad, I need time to think. So, with no regard of Jason and Kelsi still watching me from the stage I run, run to my car and 

drive off to somewhere I can be alone. The lake seems like the perfect place so I drive and drive and drive until I finally get there.

It's a cool day so I just sit by the side and think.

Chad or Troy? Chad is so caring. But Troy loves me and appreciates me I couldn't do that to him, not after he's been so wonderful to me. No I have to stay with Troy I can't just leave him like that.

So that's it, I feel sorry for Chad but he will just have to deal with it, I'll text him he'll be fine I'm sure.

(**Author's Note: Gabriella is so insensitive to anyone else's feelings other than her own. It's not her fault, being around Troy has made her like this, that's why texting Chad seems fine to her which it definitely isn't. This FanFiction is hitting a big twist right now so if it's not what you expected I'm sorry)**

**(This is the text BDW)**

_Hey Chad, Listen I know I've been an insensitive jerk but could you please forgive me. I know how you feel about me Chad but I'm with Troy now he's the one for me I'm sorry,_

_Ella (You Best Friend!) xx_

**(End of Text)**

That should be OK I'm sure he will forgive me now!

**End of Gabriella's PoV:**

Gabriella smiled to herself; she was going to be OK now everything was going to be fine. She got in her car drove back home, thinking of her beloved Troy.

**Meanwhile**

"Chad, Chad listen to me it's Sharpay, I know your upset, please talk to me!" Sharpay called out she was crying to now. Gabriella had always been a little selfish to other people's feelings like when Ryan had liked her over the summer or when Troy just wanted to meet the Red Hawks. But Sharpay couldn't believe she could be this horrible to Chad. She continued to search for him but he seemed to have disappeared, where could he have gone? She texted Ryan telling him to look out for Chad around school but didn't tell him why. He texted back that he would. She turned a corner and stopped abruptly, catching her breath. She was then startled by a very quiet noise from behind her.

"Hey Superstar" said a quiet voice behind the lockers. Sharpay rushed over to find Chad curled up in a ball, tears trickling down his face. She held him so close to her so tight she didn't want to let him go. He may not have loved her, but she loved him and she couldn't bare to see him in this much pain.

"Oh Chad, I feel awful she's such a witch how could she treat you so terribly?" Sharpay cried pulling Chad into a tighter, more protective hug. He uncurled himself and clung onto her like a child clinging to his mother.

"I still love her though, I hate her but I love her." Chad whispered. He didn't want to love Gabriella but his feelings just couldn't go away like that. He realised that he had been a fool to put up with so much rubbish from Gabriella all these years, because he knew she didn't feel the same about him. He blinked hard trying to get the tears to stop, but they wouldn't so he buried his face into Sharpay. She was such a good friend.

"Come on you can stay at my house like we planned" Sharpay comforted him and helped him up, leading him to her car. She helped him in and kissed his forehead. Then she got in the driver's seat and drove home.

At a red light, she wiped away Chad's tears. Then she noticed a flashing light within Chad's pocket.

"Chad, I think you, I think you have a text." She said, wiping away her own tears.

For a while he seemed motionless but suddenly, he reached into his pocket and opens his phone. The text was from Ella.

"It's from her. You read it because I know I'll get angry and throw my phone out this car. I can't afford a new one" Chad said he seemed serious so Sharpay took the phone and read the text aloud.

"_Hey Chad, Listen I know I've been an insensitive jerk but could you please forgive me. I know how you feel about me Chad but I'm with Troy now he's the one for me I'm sorry,_

_Ella (You Best Friend!) xx" _Sharpay read, she couldn't believe Gabriella could think this would make everything Ok? Was she an idiot?

Chad didn't say anything but in his mind he knew that was it. Ella wasn't the love of his life anymore, she had treated him in a way he wouldn't treat Troy despite the fact he hated him. He felt a relief that he wasn't as confused now. She had unknowingly made his life unbearable giving him a casual hug and then running off to make out with Troy. She constantly talked about how loving Troy was and seemed oblivious to the fact that Chad didn't want to hear it. In the end, he just listened to make her happy because that's all he ever did. Do anything possible to make Gabriella's life a lot happier than his. He felt like a weight had been taken off him now though, because he could proclaim:

Chad's feelings for Ella had truly gone. They were non-existent, and they would never come back even if she apologized in person.

The car pulled to a halt. Chad got out and followed Sharpay into the living room at the Evan's house.

"I hate her Sharpay I really do." Chad said his eyes emitting fresh tears of sorrow. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself and Chad into it.

"I no Chad I hate her too." She replied and with that, they both remained silent until they feel asleep in each other's comfort.

**Back with Gabriella**

Gabriella wanted to see Troy so badly. She knew he wouldn't be sympathetic if she started to cry but she just wanted to be comforted. Cuddled and kissed and maybe more? Maybe now she was ready 

for sex. She was totally committed to Troy and he was to her. Maybe this was the right time to lose her virginity.

She finally decided it was the right time. So she drove home quickly and changed into her sexiest outfit to impress Troy. She also took some extra clothes for the next day at school. Although she was ready to have sex she didn't want the whole school knowing. She left a note to her mom telling her she was staying over at Sharpay's and she'd be back after school the next day.

She got back in her car and drove to the nearest chemist she thought Troy wouldn't have condoms because he didn't know she was ready to have sex at all. With some embarrassment she purchased two and returned to her car. She then set off to Troy's house; she was really getting excited, her first time and his. It was going to be such a special night. Gabriella thought of calling but realised that wouldn't be as much as a surprise. So she continued on to his house singing along to the radio. When she arrived at his house she didn't straight away get out the car it was going to be her first time so obviously she was nervous. In the end she finally plucked up the courage and got out of the car.

Gabriella ran up to Troy's front door as his parents were never in Troy had given her a key which she used to open the door. She ran up the stairs with such excitement she couldn't believe it. She got to Troy's bedroom door and opened it slowly.

She screamed with horror as Troy yelled out with pleasure.

"Oh God Jamie, YES! You're the greatest shag I've ever had." Troy exclaimed as Jamie grinded on him.

"TROY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Gabriella screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh My God Ella, this, this isn't what it looks like." Troy said with frustration as he covered his and Jamie's naked bodies.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ella cursed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Gabriella didn't wait for an explanation she ran down the stairs and into her car. She drove away feeling completely heart-broken.

"Chad was right, he was cheating on me!" She exclaimed before pulling into a side road and letting her tears overwhelm her.

**Back at Troy's House**

"Troy were you really that bothered about her?" Jamie questioned.

"No not really, she wouldn't even have sex with me!" He laughed before pulling Jamie back onto him.

**Author's Note: I was really worried about this Chapter because obviously I needed to put sex in it but I didn't want it to be detailed, this chapter's also full of drama so if there's any way I can improve it please tell me in a review. And if you did think it was good, review as well :D .**


	9. Like a Bullet

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

**Chapter 9: Like a Bullet**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

Chad's still asleep, hopefully he'll feel better. I can't believe what Gabriella did that she's so horrible to Chad. He looks so sad even in his sleep; it's painful to see him like this. I just feel so helpless, how can I help him. It must be quite late maybe I should wake Chad up else he'll feel crap tomorrow.

"Chad, wake up!" Sharpay said gently, Chad's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled, hiding his pain.

"Hey Superstar! Thanks for looking after me, I feel better now" Chad said, but I didn't believe him at all.

"Liar" I said vindictively, like he could fool me.

"What are you talking about Sharpay?" He asked angrily.

"Don't pretend you're fine Chad. I can see right through your act." I said matter-of-factly, Chad and me had been best friends since Kindergarten. We knew a lot about each other so we could always tell when the other was lying.

He sunk into my sofa pulled me closer.

"I'm really hurt but I feel better than yesterday, especially after I read my texts." Chad said clearly. He did seem a little better, but how would that text Ella sent make him feel better?

"Chad that text was horrible! Ella is so insensitive to everyone else's feelings!" I said angrily, I was going to give her a mouthful when I next see her.

"No, that text was hurtful, but made me realise who Ella really is. But I got another text with that one which I read after you went asleep" Chad said.

"But you went to sleep before me didn't you?"

"No I was err well I pretended to so you wouldn't be worried about me" Chad said quietly. I can't believe him!

"CHAD!" I shout.

"Hey Superstar! I was only thinking of you, anyway it meant I could read this other text from Jamie you know that slutty cheerleader." Chad said. Why the hell was this important?

"And that's important because." Chad pulled his phone out and gave it to me, his handed grazed ever so lightly across mine. It was only for a second but I felt shockwaves, even if he didn't.

"Read it for yourself." Chad said, so I flipped the phone open and read a text that made me feel anger and happiness all at the same time.

_Heya Chadster, _

_I think you'll be happy to know that Gabriella and Troy broke up. I know you didn't like him and I had a suspicion that you secretly liked her. Well she walked in on me and Troy having sex, so I think you've got a chance with her now._

_Thanks for being so nice to me and I'm sorry if I hurt Gabriella feelings but Troy didn't like her that much anyway, he told me so._

_Love You Chad_

_From_

_Jamie xxx_

Oh my god! I can't believe it Chad has been telling Gabriella for months that Troy's been cheating on her but I didn't know he wasn't a virgin.

"I can't believe it Chad, did you know?"

"Kind of, but every time I told her she didn't believe me, to be honest I think she got what she deserved." Chad said, I put my arms around him, he's right she totally deserves that. She has been dumping us for Troy constantly. She did always put him first even though Chad paid way much more attention to her than Troy ever did. She forgave everything Troy did, but she never let us forget a thing.

She didn't speak to me for three weeks because she got tonsillitis before a show and said I'd caused her to get it just so I could play the lead. I mean how could I have been the reason she caught tonsillitis. Also she didn't acknowledge Ryan at all after the summer at Lava Springs because she claimed he had tried to split her and Troy up. She should have blamed me not Ryan, I was the guilty one.

And for no reason whatsoever she gave Chad the silent treatment last year and she ignored him most of this summer. Chad spent a lot of time with Ryan and I but he hardly saw Gabriella, his supposed best friend. Now I know you're probably thinking I'm just being a jealous cow right? Well yes maybe I am, but Gabriella has been treating us all bad ever since she got with Troy. And do you know what the worst thing is? She didn't even realise she was doing it.

"Sharpay, can we do something that girls do?" Chad said solemnly.

"Chad please don't say you're going to start wearing lip-gloss."

"Ha-ha no actually I'm not. But can we eat lots of ice-cream and watch chick-flicks?" Chad asked completely seriously.

"Yes Chad. But only on one condition."

"And what's that Superstar?" I love that Nickname!

"We watch it upstairs in our PJs and cry about nothingness!" I say dramatically, then again when am I ever not dramatic. He smiles a perfect smile in my direction, springs up (which makes him resemble a lion!) and drags me by the hand up to my room.

"But Superstar, I'm not wearing your PJs!" We both fall on the floor in fits of laughter, but I give him some of Ryan's to wear instead. He went off to get changed while I got some popcorn.

**End of PoV:**

Sharpay waited impatiently by the microwave as Chad bounced down the stairs childishly. He ran up behind her, twisted her round and pulled her into a deep hug. Sharpay smiled at her friend as they parted, she loved him so much.

"Hey Superstar I'll get the sweets, you get your pyjamas." Chad sang stupidly. Sharpay agreed and ran upstairs to find her cutest PJs while Chad grabbed every sugary substance in Sharpay's kitchen.

"Hey Chad, now could you stop stealing our food for a minute." Ryan said. Chad turned around and hugged his best guy friend; Ryan was a good friend of his.

"Hey I thought you weren't in tonight!" Chad said cheekily. Ryan looked at him, eyebrows raised and then pointed to the clock.

"Its 11 o'clock Chad did you expect me to sleep somewhere else!" Ryan replied sarcastically. Chad hit him playfully and both burst into fits of laughter, but quickly Ryan's face fell.

"I err ran into Gabriella just and she told me about your argument. She told me you were really upset and I wanted to check you were OK." Ryan said sensitively, Chad looked a bit annoyed but then his face softened.

"I think I've lost my feelings for her, did you know I liked her?"

"Yes, well Sharpay and I suspected you did. But are you OK I mean it must have hurt you, and she has been dumping on you for years." Ryan said angrily. He wasn't angry at Chad he was angry with Gabriella. He never understood why Chad hadn't told Ella about how crap she was treating him before. He was glad his friend had got his feelings out finally.

"I'm alright now; Shar has helped me through it really. Did Gabriella tell you she's broken up with Troy?" Chad asked.

"Yes but she wouldn't say why, do you know the reason?"

"Yes it's because Troy was screwing Jamie behind her back and she walked in on them." Chad wasn't surprised that Ryan wasn't shocked. They were both good friends with all the cheerleaders and knew what troy was doing.

"Well she deserves it really." Ryan said finally. "Anyway I'm going to bed"

"Ok then goodnight Ry Guy!" Chad said mockingly, Ryan went to leave but then abruptly turned back.

"You know Chad maybe you affections should have been directed at someone else not Gabriella." Ryan said cautiously.

"Oh and who do you think they should have been directed at?" Chad asked.

"The girl that has loved you for a very long-time."

"And who would that be?" Chad said. He was intrigued; he didn't think anyone liked him.

"A soon to be well known Superstar." Ryan said before quickly walking up the stairs to his bed room.

"What?" Chad said to himself confusedly. But then, like a bullet, it hit him.

**Chad's PoV:**

Sharpay likes me?

Sharpay.

Like me?

No that can't be right I like her but she doesn't like me. OK, I suppose I should confess that I do like Sharpay as more than a friend. Trust me I WAS totally in love with Gabriella, but Sharpay was just so cute and caring thoughts of her did enter my mind.

If this is a shock to you it's a shock to me as well, I don't think I've ever really admitted to myself that I do like Sharpay. But how can she like me and if she does why hasn't she told me? But of course she probably felt the same way as I did about Gabriella, that there were no feelings in return.

Well Sharpay is wrong. She's always been there for me and vice versa. She's treated me like a human being and she never ever let me down. I just can't believe she likes me I mean wasn't she always in love with Troy. Or maybes she sees through him like me and Ryan do. He is practically transparent, that's why I could never understand why Gabriella couldn't see that he was just a good actor, not a real boyfriend.

Should I tell Sharpay how I feel? I really, really don't know I mean what if Ryan's wrong. I don't want to wreck our friendship, but then again if we were together it would, it would be. Amazing.

"Chad! You are taking an awfully long time getting the popcorn." Oh god, it's her. What do I do?

**Author's Note: Oh I Know You All Hate Me for Leaving You on A Cliff hanger so Review lots. Then you'll motivate me to get the chapter done quicker. Love You Guys! xx**


	10. I Don't Deserve This

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Disney Channel would be preparing for the 4 hours long High School Musical 27 and things in the movie would be a lot different. However as they haven't even filmed High School Musical 3 yet and there has only been one kiss, I obviously don't.

**Chapter 10: I Don't Deserve This.**

**Chad's PoV:**

OK so a girl I really like is upstairs shouting at me to go and watch movies with her. What the hell am I supposed to do? Ryan thinks she likes me, I hope he's right.

"Chad are you there?" She calls sweetly.

"Yes, I'm coming now" I call back. So here I go, upstairs to an amazing girl who I think likes me. This hopefully will go well!

Wish me luck.

**End of Chad's PoV:**

So Chad continued up the stairs to Sharpay's room, as you can imagine, it was huge. Her room was specially built for someone who loved drama. Well it wasn't really a room it was more like a collection of rooms. The first was her bedroom, complete with a four-poster, bright pink bed big enough for a small elephant to reside in. This room also included a very large TV, a huge make-up table, several pictures of Sharpay and her friends, and finally four doors to the rest of her rooms.

The first door led to her bathroom which had a huge bath tub and a large mirror with spotlights all around it. There was another make-up table underneath the mirror which was covered in more shades of eye shadow than there was in the rainbow. The door nest to this one was the first of her walk in wardrobes. This one was devoted to clothes, mainly her stage costumes but also the stuff she wore to school. Everything was arranged by colour and type, Sharpay was extremely efficient. The next door led to her other wardrobe which was filled with all her shoes, bags and other accessories. The final door led to a recording studio that was also connected to Ryan's room. They used it a lot and had made many CDs since they were about 4 years old.

Chad opened the door to find Sharpay throwing DVDs everywhere. One flies right past him, nearly hitting him in the head.

"Superstar, are you trying to kill me!" Chad shouts dramatically as he falls onto Sharpay's soft, pale pink carpet. They both start laughing as Sharpay helps Chad up and they both sit on her bed facing the TV.

"Sorry Chad! Anyway I think we should watch Dirty Dancing, it's a chick flick classic and it's also amazing." Sharpay gushed as Chad raised his eyebrows.

"It sounds Dirty, I want sadness!!" Chad moaned. Sharpay laughed again before returning to her DVD collection. She studied each one carefully before throwing it to the floor. Finally she picked one and stuck it in the DVD player.

"What is it? Is it sad and will it make me want to eat ice-cream?"

"Yes Chad it will it's titanic." Sharpay said before grabbing a pillow and snuggling into her covers.

**Chad's PoV:**

Why does she have to be so pretty? I'm sitting here watching Titanic, a really romantic movie, in Sharpay's bed, with Sharpay.

I feel quite sick, I'm not sure if it's just today, my situation with Gabriella, or the 2 tubs of ice cream I've already had after half an hour of this movie. This movie actually is really good (don't tell Jason!) but I know that it won't be happy for long. Thinking about it, I should learn from this movie. I should live in the moment, not dwell on the fact that I'm not friends with Gabriella, I should think about what I could have with Sharpay.

I'm scared that she'll reject me though I mean, other than Kelsi and Martha she's the only girl friend I've got left and I don't want to wreck it with her to.

Sharpay and I, would that work? I'm sure everyone at school would be shocked, I think it's because everyone thinks I'm still grieving over Tay, which isn't true. I'm not grieving over Gabriella either, I want to be with Sharpay.

God It's taking a lot of effort for me to not kiss her right now.

**End of Chad's PoV:**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

Why does he have to be that cute? I'm just sitting here watching Titanic, a really romantic movie, in my bed, with Chad.

I feel quite sick, I'm not sure if it's just how much I like Chad, his situation with Gabriella, or the 2 tubs of ice cream I've watched Chad eat after half an hour of this movie. This movie is really good but I know that it won't be happy for long. Thinking about it, I should learn from this movie. I should live in the moment, not dwell on the fact that Chad doesn't like me in the way I like him, I should just be happy that I'm with him right now.

I'm scared that he'll reject me though I mean, Chad was completely in love with Ella and I don't want to upset him to.

Chad and I, would that work? I'm sure everyone at school would be shocked, I think it's because everyone thinks I'm still grieving over Troy, which isn't true. I hope Chad's not grieving over Gabriella either because I want to be with him.

God It's taking a lot of effort for me to not kiss him right now.

**End of Sharpay's PoV:**

**Author's Note: Another Ending that'll hopefully make you want more! Reviews equal New Chapters xx**


	11. Sharpay Meets The Parent

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except my body so High School Musical isn't mine. No Copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 11: Sharpay Meets the Parent**

Sharpay pulls the DVD out as it finishes; her face stained with tears. Titanic always made her cry, especially because she was feeling rubbishy anyway. Chad Danforth, yes THE Chad Danforth was sitting next to her, on her bed, both in Pyjamas. She was forcing herself to bury her feelings within her and not them be released.

Chad was feeling the strain to, maybe it was because of the pain Gabriella had put him through earlier but at half one in the morning all he wanted to do was watch the 'Ice Princess' sleep. Her beautiful brown eyes shimmered with tears, but she still looked amazing to Chad.

She returned to the bed, her hand slowly grazing the soft covers of her bed, she looked exhausted.

"You know Superstar; if you want you could get some sleep." Chad said caringly. Sharpay smiled before immediately slipping herself under the covers.

"Chad, you can sleep in my bed, it's big enough for 4 people so we'll be OK. And anyway, I know you need comfort.

Chad smiled and cautiously slid himself under the soft, silk covers of Sharpay's huge bed. He felt as if his troubles were leaving him as his back came into contact with Sharpay's super spongy mattress. It was amazing but it didn't compare to the smile he received from Sharpay, she gave him a cheeky grin, blew him a kiss before closing her eyes softly and falling to sleep.

Chad didn't feel tired so he lay there, studying her features and wondering just when he would ever be able to tell Sharpay how he felt. He yearned for her touch, her kiss but as of yet, it wasn't his to want.

The Next day Chad was woken up to an angel singing one of his favourite songs 'I don't love you' by My Chemical Romance. Sharpay smiled at him sweetly, before placing a breakfast tray down beside him filled with Chad's favourites. Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Tomato and baked beans all stacked up with a big glass of orange juice on the side.

"Eat up Chad!" Sharpay said before going into her bathroom and applying her make-up.

Chad sat up and gave her a cheeky grin, before digging in, and finishing his breakfast quicker than Sharpay could brush her teeth. She re-entered the room took the tray from Chad and rushed it into the kitchen. Chad got up and went into Ryan's bathroom. (He stayed at the Evans' so much he had his own toothbrush, towels and a small section of Ryan's wardrobe with his own clothes in. He was like the Evans' adopted son).

He brushed his teeth and got changed before returning to Sharpay's bedroom to find her dressed and ready to go. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a long, creamy coloured dress top that had silver detailing across one side and some killer black heels that no-one in their right mind would 

choose for a day at school. Her hair was straight and hanging loose against her shoulders. Chad thought she looked amazing, all he wanted to do was run his hand through her hair but he chose not to. That would have been a little weird.

"Come on Chad lets go to school." Sharpay said happily, she had woken up early and tried to make Chad's day a happy one as she knew he would have to face Ella soon. He looked happy, dressed in jeans and a green T-Shirt sporting the logo 'AfroDude'.

"Do we have to? I haven't got any assignments with me." Chad whined. Sharpay gave him a harsh look before softening and replying.

"Where are they?"

"They're all in my room at home." Chad said worriedly. He had a hatred of his family home and none of his friends had ever been there. Sharpay was very curious, what could be so bad about his family. She knew that he hated his dad and refused to see him but Chad never spoke about his mom. She really wanted to see what Chad had to bare.

"Then let's go. You need your assignments else you'll get into trouble on the second day back" Sharpay urged. Chad nodded and reluctantly followed her downstairs.

They meet Ryan on the way downstairs but he said Kelsi and Jason were picking him up so they carried on. Sharpay teetered dangerously on her stilettos as she ran to her car. The infamous pink convertible (**Author's Note: I read that in a FanFiction somewhere, the infamous bit, and it stuck in my head. Sorry if it was yours didn't mean to copy!) **Chad slid in with embarrassment, not because of the pink car, he was used to this but because of the fact that the girl he loved was about to see the worst side of him, his mother.

They set off, Sharpay driving of course, on their way to Chad's house. Anyone would notice that as they got nearer the houses got smaller and smaller till finally, they pulled up to a small bungalow on the edge of town. Sharpay got out confidently but Chad felt a lot better staying inside the car. Sharpay gave him a stern look as he slowly got himself free of his seatbelt and ambled towards his front door.

As soon as the door was open a terrible odour of Scotch and Nicotine filled the air, Sharpay gasped in horror as she stepped in the smoky house. Her eyes were sore from the ash clouding the air but she followed Chad into what she thought was a living room. In the middle of the room sitting on a cushion was Chad's mom. She looked terrible, wrinkled a lot more than any other women her age. Her eyes puffy and sunken, her lips tainted with cigarette burns. Alcohol bottles carpeted the floor. She didn't notice them for a while but suddenly jerked her head awkwardly to face them.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" She asked angrily. She always reprimanded him for no reason, except for reminding her of her ex-husband.

"I'm just here to pick up some assignments for school mom, I'll be gone within five minutes." Chad said quietly. He moved himself in front of Sharpay as if to shield her away from his life.

His mother nodded inattentively before producing a packet of cigarette from her tattered coat pocket. Chad hated that smell so he pulled Sharpay up to his room quickly.

The room was plain, just 4 dirty cream walls and a stained carpet. There was a small bed, a chest of drawers and a desk all placed randomly against the wall. Chad looked at Sharpay and gave her an apologetic look, as if all this was his fault. Sharpay immediately pulled him into a deep hug and said:

"Don't you dare try and make this seem like its OK." It was as if she had read his mind, then again they were best friends. Chad let go of Sharpay before grabbing a bag from under his bed and packing all his school books in there. He turned to leave but was stopped by Sharpay; she forced the bag out of his hand and back onto the bed.

"You're going to pack up all your stuff and come and live with Ryan and me." She said firmly. He laughed but realised she was serious.

"Shar, I'd love to but I can't let you do that. You'll get into trouble"

"My parents are never home and anyway they wouldn't mind, they like you. You've been a great friend to Ryan and me you are coming." She said before grabbing his clothes and putting them in the bag.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He said. They packed up all his stuff before returning downstairs and into the living room to confront Miss Danforth again.

"Mon, I'm moving out. Now I'm sure you probably won't notice I'm gone but I wanted you to know." Chad said his mother looked at him hazily through a sheet of her cigarette smoke. "Here's 50 so you're OK for food and stuff" Chad said quietly before handing his mom some money he's saved up for her.

She didn't say anything but smiled at him. It was the most affection she had ever shown. Chad quickly pulled Sharpay out of the living room and out of his dreadful house. They sat in her car and got themselves ready. Sharpay couldn't help it but painfully, a tear escaped her and rolled down her face. Chad noticed this and wiped it away quickly before replacing it with a kiss on her cheek. It was only a matter of seconds, a mere graze of her skin with his lips, but both felt the electricity. Sharpay beamed at him

"What was that for?"

"For rescuing me from there, now do you understand why I never brought you here before?" Chad said as Sharpay drove off and headed for school.

As they reached the familiar territory of East High, Chad couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He wasn't good at conveying his emotions at all, he hadn't ever had very good examples of it, but in a way he had shown Sharpay that he felt a lot for her, even if it was just a peck on the cheek. It was the start and he was glad it was beginning.

Chad headed for his locker, arms linked with Sharpay, to dump all his clothes in. They then headed off to homeroom. Troy was already there his arms around Jamie, Chad realised it was true. The Golden Couple had broken up. He couldn't help but smile out of anger; she got what she deserved, if only Troy would get what he deserved.

Sharpay sat in front of Ryan, who had already arrived with Kelsi and Jason, and behind Chad. All she could do was stare at the back of his head and wish that he was hers.

The only person missing was the one who had caused Chad a lot of anger, Gabriella. She was probably upset because of what Troy did to her, Ryan thought. She wasn't missing for long though, she sneaked into class hair and make-up perfect. She looked absolutely fine, as if nothing had happened. She got to her seat and stupidly waved at Chad. He gave her and angry look before turning away.

**Chad's PoV:**

Is she an idiot or something? Does she think she can just waltz right in here and just pretend like yesterday didn't happen? If she thinks I'm going to be nice to her then she's deluded. After all the rubbish she's put me through and then that heartless text yesterday, urgh. I really can't stand the sight of her.

Now I can guess you're thinking. How can my feelings have faded away this quickly? Well, have you ever seen a TV programme advertised on television and thought, WOW that looks brilliant I've got to watch it. Then you watch it and it's a whole load of crap, well that's how I feel. I've idolised Ella for years, letting her get away with treating me like rubbish. But when it came to crunch time, she didn't choose me she chose lying, cheating Troy. At that moment I realised what all my other friends had been telling me was correct, she wasn't a nice person. She would do anything to get what she wanted and she was completely insensitive of anyone else's feelings.

She should have been nick-named the 'Ice Princess' not Sharpay. The way she strutted down the corridors with her so-called perfect boyfriend, it sickened me. But I stayed friends with her even when she would refuse to believe that Troy was cheating on her, no matter what evidence I showed her. Even when she would choose Troy over me, I still stuck by her side. Even when she would come to my crying about how insensitive Troy was. What a hypocrite.

Sharpay has been such a brilliant friend to me and I hope I've been half as nice as she has. I mean, I would always come over if she was upset, just like I did with Ella. But the next day instead of having to witness a disgusting make-out session in the Hallways, like I did with Gabriella and Troy, she would give me a big hug or even have a go at one of Zeke's recipes and bake me cookies.

I can't believe I've been so blind all along, I just hope Sharpay doesn't feel I've put her out or that I prefer Ella to her. That's just so far from the truth.

**End of Chad's PoV:**

Within five minutes Coach Bolton arrives to do their register as Miss Darbus is 'letting her creative juices flow' which in English means having a day in bed. Coach Bolton reminded the guys that basketball practice would be tomorrow and anyone's failure to attend, detention or not, would immediately be on the bench for the next three games.

As he said this Coach Bolton gave Troy a warning look. Over the last year Troy had been 'occupied' a lot with Gabriella – and other girls in the school – and had missed a few practices. Chad couldn't help but smirk. That was one thing in life that brought him joy. The fact that Troy's dad couldn't 

understand why Jason, Chad and Zeke weren't ever at the Bolton house anymore. The conclusion he came to was that Troy must have been distracted by Gabriella and forgotten about his teammates. Therefore, Troy was watched by his father very carefully and Troy knew if his dad found out about any of his sexual partners or the horrible things he had said about most of his basketball team, he wouldn't be on the team any longer.

**Author's Note: That was a long Chapter for me! Tell me what you thought of the little Chad Pay moment. Reviews Chapters. **


	12. Simply Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except my body (At least I hope I own my body, and if I don't who does? I would like to meet this person!) so High School Musical isn't mine. Nor is Transformers or anything else I have mentioned in this Chapter. The plot's all mine though!! No Copyright infringement intended.**

**Sorry for the long wait folks, exams to take and writer's bloke kind of steered me off track. Keep reviewing though; you'll get chapters a lot faster if you do!**

**Chapter 12: Simply Beautiful.**

The bell went for their next lessons, Chad and Sharpay had art with Ryan and, lucky for Chad, Gabriella and Troy had French.

Chad didn't enjoy art, he wasn't the most creative person, or so he thought. He was actually really good but Chad wasn't used to compliments. He always thought people were trying to make him feel better about himself even though he wasn't really that good at anything. Chad believed, because of his terrible mother and his almost abusive father, that he would never amount to anything so there wasn't any use in trying at anything, except basketball of course.

He didn't even really believe he was that good at basketball but he persevered anyway. He knew Troy didn't think he was good enough to be on this team and this angered him. He wanted to prove that arrogant jerk that he was worth something even if no-one else agreed.

But there was someone who believed in him, they were more people who believed in him but especially her. Sharpay had never met anyone who she admired more than Chad. He lived in such a disastrous home; his parents didn't treat him at all like they should. Chad was so clever and had so much potential; Sharpay just couldn't understand why he didn't believe in himself.

Sharpay sat next to Chad with Ryan on her right. They each had a large pad of drawing paper set up on an easel, between the groups of two and three there were various potted plants and flowers. Their art teacher Miss Jackson was one of Chad's favourites she reminded him of a picture of his mother when she was much younger and not messed up.

"Right class, we're going to do something a bit different today. I want to test your creativity today so I want you to draw something that you think symbolizes beauty." Miss Jackson gave them a look as if they were meant to start. The sound of coloured pencils, paint and charcoal hitting the paper filled the room. Chad turned his easel away from Sharpay to save himself the embarrassment.

To him, she symbolized beauty. So he decided to draw her, but contort her features, so she could not be recognised. He grabbed some charcoal and started drawing, he was really trying to make it perfect but he didn't have the confidence in himself to see how amazing it was.

Ryan noticed though, he couldn't believe how amazingly well Chad drew. But he couldn't help compare this picture to his twin. Ryan got so frustrated with Sharpay and Chad. Wasn't it obvious they were meant to be together? That they should just stop all the will they or won't they and get down to it.

Ryan was so happy that Chad had finally realised what a witch Gabriella had been. Ryan had warned her many times about how badly she treated him. But she was too busy wrapped up in her and Troy's fairytale. Ryan turned back to his drawing and laughed at his feeble attempt to draw Taylor:

**Ryan's PoV:**

Well at least that's one good thing about Taylor not being here. She can't see my terrible attempt at drawing her. I wish I could draw like Chad, and then I could really do Taylor some justice like he's done for my sister.

That drawing is so my sister! I know he'll deny it but it's obviously true no matter how desperately he re-arranges her face. Hehe, I've just thought of a brilliant way I can get their deluded mines to realise they like each other! This plan is embarrassing (for them!), it takes some guts and is totally diabolical, I Love it!

Yes! The bell! Now I can stop trying to make my picture resemble anything as close to Taylor's beauty. Chad looks at his picture shakes his head as if in disgust and wanders out the classroom as Miss Jackson dismisses us. His drawing is the most amazing thing I have ever seen! It's a good thing I'm very artsy else I wouldn't carry a camera around with me constantly. I take a picture so I can use it as part of my plan.

Intriguing you am I, well I'm gonna be mean and make you wait. But fear not, all will be revealed.

**End of Ryan's PoV**

Sharpay sees Chad is escaping Art class very quickly and wonders why; she picks up her bag and walks past Chad's easel. At this point she has to stop because of the amazing drawing that Chad has created. It's beautiful and it's only in pencil. Sharpay studies it carefully, she didn't think anyone had this much talent.

"Amazing isn't it!" Miss Jackson called out.

"Yes! I can't believe Chad drew this, it's well perfect" Sharpay gushed.

"So, not to be nosey or anything but how long have you and Chad been a couple?"

"Erm excuse me?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Miss Evans, other than they contortion of the lips n nose this picture is obviously of you." Miss Jackson stated.

Sharpay looked at her shocked before letting her eyes desperately wander back to the picture. This was her? But it was so beautiful.

"I think you must be mistaken Miss, Chad and I aren't a couple and he likes or did like Gabriella."

"Well perhaps you should be a couple, if he thinks that you represent the essence of beauty I'm sure Gabriella isn't on his mind at all." Miss Jackson says before walking abruptly away.

**Sharpay's PoV: **

It can't possibly be true, can it? Chad drew me, me! To represent beauty. What does that mean, god why is life so confusing.

Oh crap! I was supposed to be finding where Chad had run of to not imagining this really is me, it's got to be a mistake! But before I go I've got to take a good look at this. Even if it isn't me. It's nice to dream."

So I run after Chad down the hall.

"Hey Chadster where are you off to in such a rush? " I Call.

"Oh well I was just going to put my books in my locker and take care of some business!"

"And what would that be?"

"Crossing my name of the pairs auditions list, I'm not singing with HER!" Chad claimed dramatically which makes me laugh.

"I'm deadly serious superstar!"

"Sing with me instead!" Did I really just say that YAY well done me, oh erm sorry got a little distracted!

"What?!" Oh dear he hates that idea, stupid Sharpay!

"Oh well, if you don't want to you don't have to it was just a thought and I erm..."

"It's Okay Superstar, I think it's a brilliant idea, I was just shocked you asked me!" Chad interrupted.

"You are being serious right?" Please say yes!

"Of course Shar, it would be completely awesome!"

"Yeh it is!" We hug (!) and then he turns back to the sign up board. He crosses out Gabriella's name and puts mine. I just feel so special right now.

"Okay then Shar, well I've got to get to maths so I'll see you at lunch Okay?"

"Sure that's fine, see you." He runs off to his class but turns around and flashes me a huge smile. He's unbearably cute when he smiles!

**End of Sharpay's PoV:**

Sharpay turns back on herself to get to her study hall. The teacher, Mr Mason, was a really cool guy. He let you listen to your iPods or MP3 players when studying and even (but only occasionally) let them watch movies! Today Sharpay had brought in Transformers **(Author's Note: I Love that film!!) **which she loved. Hopefully Mr Mason would let them watch it!

"Good Morning Sir!" Sharpay sang.

"Why Hello Miss Evans, how are we feeling today?"

"A little confused but I'm holding up!"

"Need to talk about it?" He asked kindly.

"No I'm fine, for now anyway, but thank you."

"Well if you ever need me, you know where I am." He said before returning to the front of the class. He wasn't the school's guidance councillor or anything, but he liked to help his students and be there for them. Sharpay was a very sweet, misunderstood girl and he liked to talk to her.

"Now class, tell me the truth, does anyone have any homework they should be doing?" Only two girls put their hands up slowly.

"Okay you girls get on with that and perhaps sit at the back so you concentrate while we watch a movie!" Everyone cheers very loudly and a few people, including Sharpay, passed some DVDs to the front.

"Okay we've got Transformers, House of Wax and Aquamarine!" As there was 20 boys and only 9 girls Transformers won, which Sharpay loved and most of the girls didn't mind as they got to watch Shia LaBeouf and the boys could watch Megan Fox.

The class passed so fast for Sharpay; it was one of the classes she wished would last all day. There was one good thing about the bell ringing though. Lunch with Chad!

She ran out of the class room as fast as she could, telling Mr Mason he could keep the DVD and that she hoped to see him soon. She skipped happily to her locker and got some money for her lunch before speeding off again to the school's cafeteria.

Stepping inside there made her remember the times when all her fellow classmates had tried to break the status quo, and how she didn't like it. She had changed so much then, she'd grown up and realised she couldn't continue treating people like she had been. She knew she would have to work hard to gain people's friendship again, but she was willing to put the work in to achieve it. It was starting to work! The cheerleaders had started inviting her to the occasional sleepover and the jokes respected that despite her appearance, she packed a punch. She just hoped Chad recognised the recent changes in her.

She scurried along joining the end of quite a large queue, only to be frightened when an unknown person tickled her sides.

"Why hello Superstar!" Chad said cheekily before smiling sweetly at Sharpay.

"Mr Danforth, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

Chad looked at the girls behind Sharpay; he flashed them a cute smile and a flirty wave before asking sweetly

"Would you beautiful ladies mind if I cut in front of you to stop my friend from being lonely." Sharpay fake gagged behind him but he girls smiled, giggled and let him cut in front of him.

"You love the attention don't you Chad?"

"No not at all!" They both laugh and continue to talk about their last lessons as they received their semi-edible food from the lunch ladies. Scanning the room quickly they decided at what table they should sit at.

Although some stereotypes had been broken, there were still a lot of cliques at East High; however, Chad and Sharpay weren't one to be part of a crowd so they chose to sit on a table with Jason, Ryan and Kelsi.

"Hey Ryan" Sharpay sang.

"How are you twin sis?"

"Not doing to badly, yourself?"

"Great actually!"

"Hey Ry Guy!" Chad sand imitating Sharpay perfectly.

"Hey Chad, I saw your drawing in Art today, so why did you decide to draw my sister as a symbol of beauty??"

**Author's Note: The End! Hehe another cliff hanger. Review if you want new chapters or you want to tell me off because it was terrible!**


	13. Love and Passion

**Disclaimer: I own a few things, High School Musical is not one of them ******

**I have to make a humongous apology for not posting in so long, I had some in insane problems with the net, combined with major writers block and my laziness, I feel I have been very lazy with this story so I hope this long chapter helps a little. I'll be updating so much quicker from now on.**

**Anyway here it is!**

**Chapter 13: Love and Passion**

**Chad's PoV: **

Oh God! Ryan, why! He's done this on purpose I know he has, he's done this to make me feel like the smallest piece of crap possible. I really don't know what to say, I can feel Sharpay's eyes burning the left side of my face as she's stares at me. I'm going to have to admit it aren't I? Okay here we go, Chad humiliation part 2.

"Go on Chad, or didn't you hear me correctly?" Ryan said amused, you could tell he was really enjoying this.

"I heard you, you know why I did it because I think Sharpay is beautiful, she's the most amazing person I have met and I really love her!" Oh god, I'm making such a scene! I have to leave, now!

**End of Chad's PoV: **

Before Ryan or Sharpay or anyone else can say anything Chad abruptly abandons his lunch and runs out of the cafeteria. Sharpay is stunned and can't speak for a few minutes, until she notices everyone at the table is staring at her.

"Erm Jason maybe we should go Jas" Kelsi says cautiously. Jason agrees and they say goodbye to the twins, Ryan waves but all Sharpay can do is nod.

"Sharpay would you snap out of it!" Ryan shouts at Sharpay after another ten minutes of silence. She just didn't know what to say, so many thoughts were running through her mind. Chad said she was amazing? Chad thought she was beautiful? But he'd always liked Gabby. This couldn't be right, he was probably just rebounding and Sharpay definitely didn't want to be hurt by a guy again.

"Chad likes me?" Sharpay whispered, turning to face Ryan, who couldn't stop smirking.

"Wasn't it obvious Shar, yes he liked Gabby but he's liked you as well, even if he didn't know it!" Ryan laughed until he noticed Sharpay was serious.

"Ry, That doesn't make any sense."

"Of Course it does, He just thought you were too hung up on Troy, and he was too busy being Gabriella's lap dog." Ryan said matter of factly, he tried to put his arm around Sharpay, but she flinched violently before copying Chad and running out of the cafeteria. Ryan yelled after her

"Go find Chad!"

Ryan turned round to realise he was alone again, so he picked up his tray and scanned the cafeteria for a new seat. Part 1 of his plan to make Chad's life happier was done, Part 2 was just about revenge. Sharpay's revenge, revenge for Chad and a little revenge for Ryan himself. He'll never forget how he'd been humiliated that summer at Lava Springs.

_**Gabriella had been sick of Troy abandoning her to go play with the red hawks or sing with Sharpay. She felt alone so had turned to Ryan for help. Ryan, as he had always secretly liked Gabriella, was happy for the company, and it was better than having to be an extra in Sharpay's star dazzle award show! Gabriella had seemed so nice and so genuine that he thought that she might have been his. That was until Gabriella left for good, Ryan needed a plan to get her back but he knew the only way, was to get Troy back and make him his old self. He knew that his feelings weren't as important to him as Gabriella's happiness therefore; he had to sacrifice any chance with her so she would be happy again. In the end, Sharpay got friends, Gabriella returned and Troy got Gabriella. Ryan did get the star dazzle award, but he would've traded a thousand awards (including an Oscar!)To get her back.**_

_**It's a shame Troy didn't appreciate what Ryan had done, in fact, when they returned to school he was a hundred times worse and was getting a reputation for being a complete player. The cheerleaders loved the new attention they got from him, and also liked the fact that Gabriella thought they were her friends when really, they were screwing her boyfriend. But Troy wasn't the only one had changed, Gabriella had become a bitch. **_

_**The Girl who Ryan loved so much (and Chad also) had let the 'Golden Couple' status go to her head completely, and Ryan's feelings for her faded completely. He now couldn't believe he had felt so much for someone who was about as deep as a Kiddie Pool. He denied he'd ever had feelings towards her, not out of embarrassment that he didn't get her, but out of shame that he could ever like someone like her. An 'Ice Queen', someone who treated her old friends like they were dirt. **_

_**Ryan liked Taylor now, not as much as he had when she was around, but he missed her insanely. He wished that he could tell her how he felt, but he couldn't and he knew it wouldn't make any difference; she couldn't just hop on a plane back to America, no matter how much he wished she could. And what if she rejected him to, he couldn't face more rejection, he'd seen Chad crumble in the last few days and didn't want that to happen to him. **_

_**Taylor was all he was interested in now, all he thought about, all he cared about. He spoke to her everyday at lunch (evening in England) and before he went to sleep (when she woke up!) and he hung on her every word, he couldn't help it though, she was so perfect, so smart so funny so caring. Could you ask for more? Ryan rarely did.**_

At this point Ryan realised he had been standing day-dreaming in the middle of the cafeteria for a very long time, he still hadn't found anyone to sit with, but he knew the perfect table. Not just any table, but THE table, only the elite could sit there. It was the Cheerleader Table.

Ryan felt quite proud as he placed his tray down at the table and was greeted only with friendliness from the most popular girls in school. Only Chad and he could boast, as they were the only guys who weren't boyfriends of the cheerleaders allowed at that table. It consisted of six girls but only three were important. **(Author's Note: Think Mean Girls!) **Brittany Davis, one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet, she was known as the school's slut, she would do anyone with anything, and didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her. Next was Stacey Calvin, she knows everything about everyone, that's why her hair was so big, it was full of secrets. And finally, evil takes a human form in Jamie Lever. She was nasty, she was ruthless and she got everything in the world she wanted, no matter what the cost.

The other three girls were irrelevant, they were easily removed and replaced, but girls would do anything to become one, If Jamie was the Wicked Witch, these were her flying monkeys. They didn't really keep a boyfriend for long, they were accessories (and probably Brittany would trade any guy in for something Louis Vuitton, she would do anything to do better than Jamie) and like the other girls, guys were just as easily replaced. Well except for the one Jamie had just recently acquired, Troy.

Troy had become the male version of Jamie, they were both evil, scheming and nasty (Gabriella was just nasty). They were probably the best suited couple to 'grace' East High, and probably the most hated people in East High. Hated, for their looks, hated for how they treated everyone else in the world and hated for how much people still wanted them.

Ryan thought Jamie was tolerable, she wasn't sure of what she thought of Ryan yet, Was he useful to her? Could she use him to get at anyone? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would find out.

"Hey Ry, wanna here some gossip?" Stacey asked quickly!

"Erm duh, you know that's why I sit with you girls!"

"Ryan how could you." Brittany said with mock-horror before giving Ryan a hug and continuing to gossip with a new minion, Ryan didn't catch her name.

"So come on Stacey, I hope it's not to do with Jamie and Troy getting down to it, I've known about that longer than they have!" Everyone at the table laughed, especially Jamie.

"Ryan you're funny, and you're right actually, you seem to know everything about everyone, are you and Stacey related?" Jamie asked cheekily, maybe's Ryan could be a good friend for her. Weirdly enough, Ryan was thinking the same thing!

"I hope not, because what they did at the Halloween party this year would be considered incest!" Brittany blurted out. You'd think someone had just dropped a bomb at the cheerleader table because spoons simultaneously dropped onto the trays of each girl. Jamie, looked shocked but was dying to know more, Brittany looked like she was about to melt into the floor out of guilt, and the minions were staring at Ryan and Stacey like they'd just floated in from Jupiter.

"Brittany its official you have the biggest mouth at this school!" Ryan said, half-annoyed, half-amused.

At this point Troy had walked past and heard this exact sentence, he prayed to god she hadn't been spilling secrets to Jamie about him. He'd lost his stable relational with Gabriella; he didn't want to lose the amazing 'physical' relationship he had with Jamie over an unimportant thing like what he does in the bathrooms with Brittany from time to time. Heck, most guys at this school had done stuff they wouldn't want their girlfriends to know about in the bathroom with Brittany. Troy thought he'd take his chance and waved to Jamie, was he going to get slapped or smiled at?

Jamie acknowledged him with joy and blew him a kiss flirtily before returning to the conversation, she almost thought time had stood still because everyone was still staring at Ryan and Stacey. Troy smiled as he knew he was off the hook, for now!

"Ooh you guys had sex!" Jamie sang, reasonably quietly though, Ryan was confused, he thought she was the type who would spread it.

"Erm for the record, we didn't, did we Ryan!" Stacey declared. Everyone's attention turned to Ryan, you would think he hated people knowing things like this, but these Cheerleaders were slutty, and he didn't have any shame in front of them, so he smiled cheekily and replied.

"No not quite, although you so wanted me!" Ryan said, everyone laughed a lot.

"Liar I thought it was a mutual decision we would stop at how far we got."

"Yes, but you were so disappointed." Ryan said smugly, Stacey playfully hit him but laughed as did everyone else around that iconic table. Ryan remembered that night very well, but he still wasn't sure if those memories were good or bad.

**(Author's Note: Sexual Flashback Lol that sounds funny! Don't like don't read ******** ) **

_**It was Jamie Lever's annual Halloween party; an excuse for the girl's to dress like sluts, and the boys to make out with sluts. Summer felt like another world to Ryan, Gabriella was Troy's girl now, and a nasty one at that, why did she have to change? And Taylor was gone. How could she have gone? No-one wanted her or Zeke to leave, especially Ryan, Taylor was the love of his life, would he ever get over the girls of East High. Chad was looking a little miserable as well until Troy went to the bathroom (not alone!) and Gabriella found a bit of heart deep within her and decided to chat to her 'best friend'. The one she treated like some discarded gum on her shoe. Sharpay was in the middle of a group of guys, she loved the attention.**_

_**Ryan just felt like the outsider, while everybody was dancing exuberantly, drinking and having the time of their lives, all Ryan wanted to do was crawl up in a corner and cry he hadn't worn a costume, he wasn't in the dress up mood. He didn't want to drown his sorrows in drink, not after he'd watch his favourite Aunt Sarah go down that path of destruction. When she tried to get out of her depression, it was too late, she died in Rehab. Ryan never wanted to look at alcohol since, he couldn't understand why Sharpay was able to drink, had she not noticed what had happened to her father's sister, perhaps she didn't care. But all Ryan could think about when he glanced around the room was, I don't belong here.**_

_**Ryan turned to get some air but came face-to-face with a very pretty girl who too had decided a costume wasn't for her. She was Stacey the school's gossip girl; Ryan liked her, but not as more than a friend although he'd never really thought about it in great detail. She smiled at him but her eyes told him different, she was in pain, physical no but emotional, yes. Someone had hurt this girl, and he didn't like it.**_

"_**Stacey who's hurt you." He said quietly as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, she hugged him back.**_

"_**How do you always know Ry?" She didn't want to let go, she wanted to explain to him, but the words weren't coming out, something she wasn't used to.**_

"_**Do you want to go upstairs and talk?" Ryan suggested, they still hadn't let each other go, to others it may have looked strange, but they were too drunk to care.**_

"_**Yes" She whispered softly, she let go slowly, but he still wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer as they snaked through the crowd and went upstairs. Jamie's house was practically a mansion so they just found the nearest free guest room. Ryan locked it, knowing someone would want to use it for other purposes, he didn't want them to be disturbed.**_

"_**You still haven't told me who did it."**_

"_**James!" This was all Stacey had to utter. Ryan knew what he was like and what he'd probably been doing tonight. Stacey collapsed onto the bed and grabbed a cushion, kicked her uncomfortable heels off and slipped under the sheets, she just wanted the comfort and it wasn't in her boyfriend's arms. He had messed her about for the final time and she didn't want to put up with his crap. She didn't want to cry, it was a waste, she didn't really want to give details either, she just wanted someone to make her feel better, and Ryan was perfect for that job.**_

_**He joined her on the bed, she sat up and just hugged him tight, Ryan was the most amazing person to her, and she knew he was having a bad time also, yet he cared about her feelings before his own.**_

"_**Ryan, thank you. But do you want to talk." Ryan stared at her in disbelief, she cared?**_

"_**A little." Stacey smiled at him and beckoned him closer, was it wrong that them being so close felt so right? He sat behind, holding her tight, while she buried her face into his chest, he was so warm.**_

"_**Taylor"**_

"_**of course, Stacey I just miss her, I thought she was the one."**_

"_**Maybe she is, I hope you're not going to let 4000 miles stop you." She turned round and met Ryan's smiling face.**_

"_**I don't think it's worth it, I don't live in a fairytale, she always liked Chad, she could deny to him, but I knew the truth."**_

"_**Then you have to move on Ryan, it's insanely hard, but we both have to do it."**_

"_**I know you're right, I just wish you weren't." Stacey smiled at him again before turning back to face the wall. They stayed silent, but it was so healing just being so close made Stacey and Ryan realise that they had someone who cared so much about them. However, as Ryan said, they don't live in a fairytale, and were rudely interrupted. **_

_**(Knock on the door)**_

"_**Who's having sex and are you going to be long?" questioned some idiot basketball boy. It wasn't Troy or James or anyone Ryan could think, he didn't really care, he didn't know why but he weirdly replied.**_

"_**I am dude, and you're killing the mood!" This was so unexpected that Stacey burst out laughing, but again she was interrupted.**_

"_**Ryan it's you! What Guy are you screwing?" How could anyone be so rude Stacey thought, Ryan pretended he didn't care but he did really, so Stacey shouted.**_

"_**Do I sound like a guy to you?" Ryan squeezed her tight and whispered thank you, making the hair on Stacey's neck stand up.**_

"_**Oh erm sorry Ryan dude and Ryan's girl, have fun!" The idiot basketball boy said before continuing down the hall. Ryan and Stacey looked at each other before bursting with laughter.**_

"_**I swear these basketball boys get stupider!" Stacey exclaimed.**_

"_**Well thank you anyway for defending me Stacey." He tried to kiss her on the cheek but she turned round to meet his face and lip met lip. Both pulled away quickly when they realised their mistake. But both felt the electricity, Stacey's bright green eyes Stared into Ryan's pale blue ones, were they going to do this? Stacey answered that question.**_

_**She kissed Ryan fiercely on the lips, at first he didn't know what to do but soon he couldn't help it and responded, by kissing her back just as passionately. They couldn't stop, they didn't want to stop, kissing fiercer and fiercer with each second, neither wanting to stop for air. Ryan got more and more into this kissed and traced Stacey's bottom lip with his tongue, begging entrance into her mouth. She happily obliged, and began to explore his mouth with her tongue.**_

_**By this time Ryan had flipped their positions and he was in control, quickly hands started to wander, and neither was complaining. Were they doing this for the wrong reasons? Probably, Did that make it wrong? No, not in their minds anyway. This desperateness continued on for minutes both wanting each other, both exploring where they shouldn't, until the inevitable happened, they pulled away for air. **_

_**Ryan gasped heavily; he'd kissed girls before, but not with as much passion as this. Stacey felt the same, James had always tried to explore her body with his hands, but she pulled away. His touch was so callous and she felt violated, but with Ryan, it was completely different, he kissed so forcefully, but his touch was so soft and loving. He didn't go straight for her chest, instead he traced her arms with his fingers so softly she could barely feel it, but what she did feel was amazing.**_

_**They didn't need to talk, because they both knew what they wanted, even if they didn't really know why. Ryan kissed her this time not bothering to ask for entrance with his tongue, she didn't care, she kissed him back never wanting to be away from him. Her fingers crept desperately under Ryan's T-shirt. Her fingers continued up each side of his body, sending shivers down his spine. Ryan responded quickly by sitting back and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Stacey scanned his body in awe, he was so toned and amazing, did she deserve him? Ryan didn't give her a chance to think about this as he planted soft butterfly kisses across her jaw and down her neck, she let out a soft moan before bringing his face back to hers and kissing him once more.**_

_**Ryan traced up Stacey's arms once more this time stopping at the end of her sleeves, it was a hint, and Stacey got it straight away; she mimicked Ryan and pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it on the floor to meet with Ryan's. There was no thought now, only passion as he continued to kiss her, his hands in her hair and hers on his chest. Legs were getting tangled together as it got more desperate. Soon her fingers were resting on Ryan's waistband of his jeans, tugging at it playfully, Ryan got the message and discarded his jeans carelessly, soon Stacey's jeans followed.**_

_**No more clothes were removed, but the kisses continued and hands still explored. It wasn't spoken but neither went as far as they could have. It wasn't that they didn't want to, it was more about how they didn't have to. The passion continued into the early hours exhausting the two. Stacey curled up to Ryan, leaning her head on his chest, feeling for that night only, that everything was right. **_

_**The next morning, should have been awkward, but it wasn't. Stacey's eyes fluttered open as Sunlight filled the room. Her slight movements woke Ryan up instantly, instead of moving away from each other or saying it was a mistake, he kissed her. Not like he had last night, softer, gentler, full of love and strangely friendship, she returned his kiss but pulled away quickly, she just wanted to lie there, with him next to her, but others would be awake soon, and they didn't want the night before to be the subject of discussion at school on Monday (Ironic as they were the two biggest gossips in the school). They slowly untangled themselves from the duvet covers and slipped their clothes back on. After sharing one last, passionate kiss, they sneaked out of Jamie's house and back to Ryan's, even though they didn't want to ruin it they would have to eventually talk about this.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Ryan didn't want to think about the rest, it wasn't a good memory, he and Stacey didn't end up together, and he regretted that really. They would have been amazing together and Brittany knew it as soon as Stacey had told her about it. But they were both too cowardly to try it, yes the school wouldn't have accepted them straight away and Ryan would have probably suffered some abuse from James, but that shouldn't have mattered. Brittany still thought the same now and hoped they would see it.

"So anyway Stacey, what's the big gossip?" Ryan asked quickly, as usual he was dying to know!

**End of Chapter Lol yes I'm evil for leaving you on a cliff-hanger, but this chapter was insanely long so R and R please! I'd send you my virtual gratitude! **


	14. A Little Help From England

**Disclaimer: I own a few things, High School Musical is not one of them ******

Chapter 14: A Little Help From England.

**No PoV:**

"Okay I finally have finished with James!" Stacey said triumphantly, everyone was a little shocked, except Brittany, Ryan was amazed.

After that one amazing night, he admit it he should have took the plunge and asked Stacey to be his girlfriend, but he couldn't he hadn't gotten over Taylor completely and he didn't want to be with Stacey if he couldn't commit to her truly and completely. So she continued her relationship with James. It killed Ryan.

James was a douche, he treated her terribly and Ryan just wanted to rescue her, in fact why hadn't he neither he nor Brittany or Stacey knew. He felt like hitting himself in the head but instead he replied.

"Really, as in truthfully, you and him are finished for good?" Ryan asked eagerly. He hoped it was yes, if Stacey could get rid of James, maybe he could kill his feelings for Taylor once and for all.

"Yes!" I'm so proud, he was getting abusive almost." She said quietly so only Jamie and Ryan could here, Brittany knew anyway and was entertaining the minions with some geek gossip.

"Abusive?" Ryan and Jamie said simultaneously. This made them both so angry.

Jamie was angry for her friend and also a little guilty. She had dated (well screwed) James a while ago and he treated her so nicely. When she was bored of him (she got bored of almost everyone) but thought he was so nice that he deserved a proper girlfriend, so she introduced him to Stacey. They hit it off straight away and Jamie was really happy for the two, until James turned into a jerk. He started getting with random girls behind Stacey's back, and always was shouting a Stacey and making her cry. Jamie felt so guilty now, she had been trying to convince Stacey to cut off all ties with James since summer, and now she had finally done it.

Ryan couldn't believe any guy could be so cruel, especially to Stacey. She may have been a gossip, but she would never repeat something unless she agreed with it, she was very upfront with her opinion. James was an idiot, Ryan thought how could he give up someone as amazing as Stacey. And then he realised something, he was just as bad as James. Hypocrite he told himself.

"Did he hit you?" Ryan asked angrily, Stacey knew she couldn't lie so she just nodded.

"That Bast..." Ryan yelled but was stopped by Stacey.

"Ryan it's fine, it was a misunderstanding." Stacey murmured but even she knew that that wasn't true.

"I won't let him get away with it Stacey. If I see him, he can pick on somebody his own size." Ryan said while he scanned the room for James, where was that dumbass?

"Not if I get him first." Jamie said aggressively.

"Guys listen, it is okay, I'm away from him now, and that's all that matters." Stacey said before returning to her dinner.

Jamie was still angry with James but she understood what Stacey meant so she quickly ate a dinner and said goodbye to everyone. Ryan wondered where she was off to, until he saw Troy wave to her and pull her into a very long make-out session. Eww, like Ryan needed to see that, like anyone in the cafeteria needed to see that.

Ryan turned back to see Stacey was almost crying, he put his arm round her and pulled her tighter.

"What's up Stacey, you don't miss him do you?" Ryan said softly, at first she relaxed into him but abruptly got up and stuttered

"I erm, ha have to go, sorry" And at that she ran away just like Sharpay and Chad had.

"Stacey, please wait!" Ryan called as he got up to run after but was stopped by a hand firmly grasping his shoulder.

"Hey Ryan." It was the voice of a girl he wished had never come to East High, and not just because she stole Sharpay's spotlight, but because she had messes everything and everyone up.

"What do you want Ella?"

"Are Ryan you're so cute when you're angry" She said messing with his hair, he grabs her hand and pushes it away slowly.

"Don't try and butter me up, really what do you want?"

"Fine you got me, where's Chad?"

"I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Come on Ryan, Chad just got a little dramatic, you should know what that's like, I mean Sharpay's your sister." Gabriella said coldly.

"What happened to the sweet Girl who I spent so much time with, and who had so much fun with me." Ryan asked quietly, At first Gabriella remembered those times and smiled, but then she snapped out of it, and her face turned back to her bitchy pout.

"She got a hot guy and became popular Ryan, it happens. Now just tell me where Chad is!" She answered nastily, Ryan gave her an evil look before returning to his seat next to Brittany and said

"I honestly don't know Gabriella, now could you leave, I'm trying to have a lunch free of bitches."

"Then why are you sitting at this table?" Gabriella said, she hated those girls they were always the most popular girls in school, and she didn't think they were pretty at all.

Nobody at this table liked Gabriella and they weren't happy about her dissing them, especially Brittany, she got up and placed herself face to face with Gabriella.

"FYI the only Bitch here is you, we may be mean but at least we admit what we've done, you're the delusional one who thinks everybody loves you and they don't. And at least when we have boyfriends, they stay faithful to us. Whereas yours has been with every girl on this table. We're nasty to people who have wronged us, but at least we treat our friends like we would want to be treated, you act as if everyone around you is worthless. Now walk away before you make even more of a fool of yourself."

Gabriella was shocked, how could Brittany think that she was better than Gabriella, She was part of the nasty trio, Gabriella was loved by everybody. **(Author's Note: God she's deluded :P At least Jamie and Brittany know they're evil, Gabriella thinks she is nice Lol.) **

"Brittany you honestly think you're better than me, I'm the perfect girlfriend, everyone knows you and Jamie are just the school sluts. And that Stacey is a wet blanket"

"Oh really well I maybe a slut, but how come Jamie now has your boyfriend." Brittany added nastily as she pointed to Jamie and Troy holding hands and laughing with all the jocks. "And don't insult Stacey, you have no clue what she's been through."

"Urgh whatever thanks Ryan you were no help!" Gabriella said before storming back to. Brittany and Ryan just laughed but then Ryan put on a serious face.

"Was James really hitting Stacey?"

"I don't know Ryan, she wouldn't tell me, you have to talk to her, she's getting herself into a state, she needs you."

"But she just ran away from me Brittany, she doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Erm sorry to interrupt you, but I think she was mad at that." One of the minions pointed to James sitting at the Jock table, to Ryan's horror, he was sucking face, with a petite dark haired girl.

"Oh god, poor Stacey, that's something no-one wants to see, especially when you've just broke up with him."

"Ryan do you see who it is he's with?" Brittany asked in horror, Ryan turned back and glanced closer at James and gasped at the girl who was making out with him.

"Hey isn't that the bitchy girl who just insulted us?" The same minion asked. Ryan was so shocked all he could do was nod.

"Wow I don't even know her and I already don't like her." The minion stated.

"I like you, what's your name." Ryan asked suddenly, everyone laughed and the minion replied

"It's Katy."

"Well Katy, you're completely right about her." Ryan smiled at the new girl. "Now I have to say goodbye to you girls, I need to find Stacey, bye!"

"Bye Ryan." Brittany, Katy and the others replied.

**(Meanwhile)**

He didn't know why but he was running, but Chad didn't know what he could do, this morning he was finally getting away from his drunken excuse for a mother. Now he probably wouldn't ever get away from that hell hole he wished he didn't have to call home. Was this going to be the life he would have to live? The cigarette covered carpet, the smog that filled the decrepit house, escaping only when Chad occasionally came home or when his mother skulked out to by alcohol or cigarettes. The walls stained with memories of hate, hurt and betrayal.

If Troy and Sharpay lived in this house and they were a couple, Chad wouldn't feel like living anymore. He knew Sharpay would avoid him like the plague from now, their friendship was ruined all because Ryan felt like gossiping. Was everyone trying to hurt him? When summer ended, he had lost Troy, when school started, he lost Taylor and Zeke. A few days ago, he lost Gabriella and now Sharpay. He knew that as soon as Sharpay stopped talking to him so would Ryan. All he had left now were the cheerleaders (who surprisingly kept his secrets), and Kelsi and Jason, who probably after Sharpay and Ryan blanked him, wouldn't stick around for long.

Maybe these were all the friends he deserved, did he do something when he was younger that was so bad, that this was his payback? If only he knew what he'd done, because he'd do anything in his power to change it, especially to get Sharpay back. Damn Sharpay for being so beautiful, damn her for making him feel like life was worth living. He still couldn't believe she knew how he felt about her, this was too familiar, first Gabriella and now her the only person left to tell was Megan Fox, was she going to suddenly run off the Transformers set to go and reject Chad, he hoped not. He hoped and prayed that Sharpay would be able to see past this, and then they could eventually become friends again, but was this asking for too much?

He continued down the hall and found his locker, he just wasn't in the mood for school today. Emptying his books into his locker, he grabbed 10, all the money he had to his name, and headed out of school.

He knew it would take him a long time to get into town as he didn't have a car, but he didn't care. He had no clue what he was going to do when he got there and he didn't really know why he was going; he just needed to get away from East High. The place where he thought he was safe, although it didn't feel like that anymore. Was he safe anywhere anymore, safe from hurt and pain and humiliation? Walking down the side of East High, he disappeared out of site.

**(Also Meanwhile)**

Sharpay was confused, if Chad loved her so much, why had he been so obsessed with Gabriella? Why hadn't he told her before, like last night when everything was so perfect, it would have made it more fantastic? And why did he run away? Was he that embarrassed that he didn't want anyone to know about his feelings for her?

But even with all these questions swirling around her head, deep down none of this mattered, she couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was be in his arms and for him to never let her go. She wanted to be with him for eternity and then all the crap they had both suffered, especially Chad, would just melt away. It didn't matter that Troy and Gabriella were nasty, or that Zeke and Taylor were gone. They could just be together and everything would be alright. She had to find him, she just didn't know where he would be.

**(Back with Chad)**

Chad was about halfway into town and was starting to feel lonely, he just wished he had someone to talk to, then he realised he did. He searched his pockets frantically, searching for his cell phone. When he found it he quickly dialled a number he couldn't believe he was dialling.

_Hello?_

_Chad: Hey Taylor it's Chad, am I calling at a weird time in England?_

_Taylor: Oh my God Chad Hi, No it's evening here you're fine, so what's up?_

_Chad: Life sucks Taylor. I feel like everyone is against me._

_Taylor: What happened Chad, I thought over than Troy everything was fine at East High._

_Chad: Not for me, Well first things first, the other day I fought with Gabriella, I told her how I was sick of how she treated me and always coming second to Troy. And Now I hate her, like really hate her._

_Taylor: Well Chad I know it's got to be really hard realising what she's like but ever since I left Ryan has told me what a bitch she has become, and I know she treated you badly over the summer. You'll get through this Chad honestly._

_Chad: Well Taylor that was the thing I can actually cope with. The worst bit is well; you know how I liked Sharpay as well?_

**(**Taylor sighed into the phone, she really had liked Chad, and it was hard for her to here this. But being an amazing person she didn't complain and carried on.)

_Taylor: Yes Chad I do._

_Chad: Well since Gabriella and I fought, she's been amazing to me, like incredibly amazing so we were getting really close and then..._

_Taylor: You had sex and she's pregnant??_

_Chad: What? No Taylor, nothing like that at all, she doesn't even know I like her, well she didn't, until Ryan made me fess up in front of her._

_Taylor: Well what did you say exactly that you liked her, that you thought she was totally hot, because believe me Chad, that's fixable._

_Chad: I told her I was completely and madly in love with her._

_Taylor: Oh my god Chad, well erm okay, how did she react?_

_Chad: She stared at me as if I was a circus freak._

_Taylor: Did either of you say anything?_

_Chad: Erm no, but I did run away._

_Taylor: YOU RAN AWAY._

_Chad: Please don't yell Taylor I'm having a really crappy day._

_Taylor: Sorry Chad, but you didn't say anything to her?_

_Chad: Nope, and now I've cut school because I have nowhere to go and am walking into town._

_Taylor: Chad why don't you just go home, I know you hate it, but at least you'll stay in one place._

_Chad: Because Tay, I officially moved out this morning._

_Taylor: To where?_

_Chad: Ryan and Sharpay's House._

_Taylor: Okay so this is really bad._

_Chad: Yes._

_Taylor: Well Chad you know what you have to do._

_Chad: No, I really don't._

_Taylor: You have to talk to Sharpay._

_Chad: But she'll hate me Taylor._

_Taylor: No of course she won't she's your friend Chad, a really good friend, Sharpay would never treat you badly, you have to go and see her._

_Chad: Okay I guess you're right but when this all goes wrong can I call you again for more help?_

_Taylor: Chad this will work, don't be such a pessimist, now are you okay?_

_Chad: Better, I'm better._

_Taylor: Okay then well I have to go, but get yourself sorted and then talk to Sharpay._

_Chad: I will Taylor, and thank you, you're the most amazing friend._

_Taylor: You bet I am, Bye Chad._

_Chad: Bye Taylor._

Chad put his phone back in his pocket and turned the corner of the street. Taylor was right he needed to talk to Sharpay, she deserved to here the full story, and then maybe, just maybe she would be his friend again.

**End of Chapter: I Hope you guys like this one, some of it's not brilliant because I wrote it when I was ill but anyway, tell me what you think, even if you hate it. ReviewsChapters!**


	15. Help and Advice

**Disclaimer: I own a few things; High School Musical is not one of them ******

**Chapter 15: Help and Advice!**

**Chad PoV:**

Sharpay would still be in school, so I only have about two and a half hours to prepare myself. Oh god I know Taylor's right but it's so hard to talk to Sharpay after I've humiliated myself. Should I buy her something, what can I buy her that she loves for $10? Urgh I'm hopeless at stuff like this, I really don't know what to do or say. Sharpay deserves someone better than me, but I hope we can still be friends.

**End of Chad's PoV:**

**No PoV:**

Chad walked along the high street, searching for something he could do or somewhere he could go. He passed department stores full of beautiful things he just couldn't afford, but finally he saw something he could afford, a bunch of Sharpay's favourite flowers. Pink Lilies, she absolutely loved them and there was one bunch for $7.50. He ran to the stall and grabbed the last bunch, paid for them quickly and smiled. It couldn't hurt; giving the girl he loves flowers. But what now, he had time to prepare himself but he didn't know how. Should he rehearse what he was going to say, probably, he wasn't that god with words, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself again?

He couldn't go and sit down in Starbucks or anything, they would expect him to buy something and he could do with some dollars if he was going to survive on his own, after all he never wanted to return to his mother's house.

He decided he would go to the park, quiet and seclusion from the world, that's what he needed right now.

**(Meanwhile)**

Sharpay had run all around the school she eventually settled at Chad's locker. She didn't know his combination but she thought she could probably guess. At first she tried his Date of Birth

**(Authors Note: I'm English and we do the date Day/Month/Year so I'll do it like that so I don't confuse myself)**

22, 04, 91 Darn it! She thought for a while and grimaced in disgust! Gabriella's birthday.

15, 11, 90 She was quite happy when that one didn't work but she still needed to get into Chad's locker.

Wait a minute, she had a self-indulgent thought, her birthday, she had to try it.

17, 07, 08 Oh my god! It actually worked she smiled, Chad was the sweetest. Unless it was Ryan's birthday, god she hoped not.

She searched through the locker, all his school books were there, no money inside and he'd taken his clothes with him. She knew he'd cut school and she wished she could but her attendance had been so bad lately if she cut again, her parents would ground her until she could drink legally.

She slumped against Chad's locker as she closed it, just then Stacey ran past looking really upset.

"Stacey what's the matter?" Stacey slowed down and turned around to see Sharpay sitting on the floor. She said nothing yet, but sat next down to Sharpay.

"Boy stuff as usual!" Stacey liked Sharpay; she knew Brittany and Jamie weren't a fan of Sharpay's. She was pretty and hot, she also got a lot of attention from the guys at school so they saw her as a threat. But, just like her twin, she was very caring and understanding and Stacey liked to talk to her about things, and Sharpay was welcome to talk to her anytime about anything.

"Boys are so confusing; we should all just become lesbians." Sharpay said sarcastically, Stacey burst into laughter.

"So anyway Stacey what's that idiot boyfriend of yours done."

"Erm correction, ex boyfriend!" Stacey said with a smile, Sharpay congratulated her but Stacey's face fell again.

"What did he do Stacey, I'm not trying to be mean but he's done some bad things before and you haven't dumped him."

"He had sex with someone yesterday and it wasn't just anybody"

"Who was it?" Sharpay asked frantically, not Jamie, she couldn't have got round Troy and James in one night, besides she wouldn't do that to Stacey, they never backstabbed their friends (Stacey, Jamie and Brittany). Perhaps it was another cheerleader; Sharpay didn't really know their names.

"That girl who Chad and Ryan used to like, Troy's ex. The Bitch that is Gabriella Montez."

"What?" Sharpay couldn't believe it, so Gabriella walked in on Troy and Jamie (At least this is what she'd heard in art) and she decides to go and find a random guy to have sex with? What had happened to her, why had she become such a nasty vindictive person, Sharpay thought Jamie was nasty, but at least Jamie knew she was a bad person.

"No lie, I actually walked in on them, I thought she was a virgin? Troy made out that he only saw Jamie and Brittany for sex."

"She is well she was, I can't believe her, she was always bragging that her and Troy were waiting, what a nasty bitch."

Just then Sharpay's phone rang, it was Taylor so she answered it straight away.

_Sharpay: Taylor, Hey! I was going to call you tomorrow night like you said!_

_Taylor: I know you were, but this is really important._

_Sharpay: Why what's the matter Taylor?_

_Taylor: I was just on the phone with Chad and...._

_Sharpay: Oh my god, what did he say? Has he left school, is he coming back? Does he really love me?_

_Taylor: Okay, Okay calm down Sharpay, so many questions._

_Sharpay: Sorry I'm just worried, he's my friend you know, I want to make sure he's okay._

_Taylor: Don't insult my intelligence Shar, you love him to death._

_Sharpay: Okay it's true, anyway where can I find him._

_Taylor: He told me he was in town and I convinced him to come and see you!_

_Sharpay: So what should I do, should I go after him._

_Taylor: No because what if he goes to your house then you miss him, just stay in school._

_Sharpay: I can't I want to find him, it's so important that I see him right now._

_Taylor: Okay Sharpay, I know that you really love him, just get to him okay? I wasn't completely convinced he was okay._

_Sharpay: Thanks Taylor, We'll have a real chat soon okay?_

_Taylor: Sure Bye Sharpay._

_Sharpay: Bye._

Sharpay couldn't believe it, she had to find Chad now, he might run away or do something worse and the she would never be able to see him again.

"Stacey, I'm really sorry but I have to find Chad, I'm really worried about him,"

"Of course Sharpay, go, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it is fine, now go and get your man."

Sharpay got up from the floor next to Stacey and ran to find her locker, she had to find Chad. What would he do in town, would he come back to her home? The place he should call home himself. She hoped he would, but she had a feeling he wouldn't and that thought scared her. She didn't care that her attendance was in shatters or that her mom and dad would probably murder her, after what Taylor had told her, rescuing Chad was way more important. She didn't know exactly where he was but she just had to find him, she was desperate.

Almost slamming into her locker because of the speed she was running at, she furiously opened her locker, grabbed some money and headed to the entrance. Stopping abruptly she smiled to herself, 22, 04, 91, her locker combination was also special.

(Meanwhile)

Stacey was still slumped against what she was guessing was Chad's locker, why were boys so cruel, why did they draw you in and make you feel like you're the most amazing person in the world, they put you up on a pedestal and fill your world with happiness. Then when you pull back, and don't say yes to everything, they dash your feelings across the floor, like the blood escaping your throat when a murderer slits you with a blunt knife. It felt like her insides had been pulled out her mouth and feed back to her. And oh how she wished James didn't make her feel this way. She wished he didn't mean anything to her, but he still did. Why couldn't she get rid of these feelings that seemed to take over her life? She cursed herself as cold tears stained her cheeks again, why wouldn't this go away?

A loud bang to the side of the locker scared her, Jamie was being pinned against the lockers by Troy and they were kissing fiercely .Great! That's all she needed to see, happy couples when she wasn't part of one. So she walked away and sat in front of her own locker, another bang against the lockers frightened her once more, were Troy and Jamie following her?

"Hey you!" Ryan said sweetly, Stacey said nothing but smiled awkwardly. Ryan sat down next to her and slipped his arm protectively around round her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you saw Gabriella and James"

"She slept with him last night Ryan."

"What?!" Ryan couldn't believe it, after all these years of Gabriella making troy wait, she sleeps with some random guy. He hoped for he sake, that Gabriella had used protection.

"I didn't believe it either, Jamie and Brittany were always telling me how Troy never had sex with her, and how much of a goodie two shoes she was. I guess she changed her mind about sex being important."

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?"

"Worse, I walked in on it"

"Oh Stacey," Ryan pulled Stacey closer, the tears had stopped now but the pain was still there, although hugging Ryan really did help.

"I thought she was finally getting what she deserved when she walked in on Jamie and Troy, but then she decides to steal my boyfriend, in the same night."

"She's just a nasty person, she thinks she's so innocent and that everybody loves her. When she is hated by most people who used to love her the most."

At this point, the bell rang. Ryan and Stacey leapt up, despite being upset, they were extremely image conscious, having people look at them was distracting, weirdly enough it was an escape. Stacey wiped her remaining tears away and re-applied her mascara while Ryan fixed his hat and put a fake smile upon his face.

"Are we in the same lesson together next?" Ryan asked really hoping he could stay with her, just be around her.

"No we've got Spanish so I'm alone,"

"Sharpay's in your class isn't she".

"Well she is, but Chad's gone AWOL and she's gone after him."

"Oh god I hope he's alright."

"Me too"

At this point, it became extremely awkward, should they hug, should both take the plunge and kiss, neither really knew so neither did. Instead they waved self consciously waved before going their separate ways.

OXOOXOXXXXOXOXOXOXO

As he walked to class and sat in his seat all he could think about was Stacey, god he wanted to be with her. Ryan felt that she was one for him. Taylor didn't love him like he loved her, she liked Chad (no matter how much she denied it) and if she found out what was going on between Sharpay and him, she'd probably get over him and find some cute English boy.

But Ryan just didn't know how to get over Taylor. It was easy to get over Gabriella, once she had changed, he couldn't look at her in the same way, especially when she was with Troy and now James. But Taylor was still sweet, kind and generous. She may not have shown any love towards him but she still treated him like a friend. He laughed to himself slightly, he was actually wishing Taylor would become like Gabriella, a bitch and a boyfriend a stealer, so life would be so much simpler and he could be happy again. But would Stacey want him, did she feel the way he felt, the insane want, the loneliness when she wasn't around, the repulse of anyone else's touch.

This made Ryan think of how he started the year, eyeliner, black clothing a grudge against the world, he threw himself into acting he could do and tried to break away from his sister. His iPod went from Avenue Q to Nine inch Nails. He shut out the world, but secretly he knew he couldn't bear to live like this for much longer.

Then he decided to go down a road most jocks had been taunting him about for years. From Emo to Homo. He felt a little better, he dressed the same and he acted the same but instead of kissing girls he tried, and epically failed, to kiss guys. He had never spoken about this period in his life to anyone, not Sharpay or Stacey, no one. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, he proclaimed it at school very openly, he just felt so immensely guilty and terrible that he was being someone he wasn't. He felt like he'd made of mockery of homosexuality and he cursed himself for it to this day. He was stupid to just think he could 'go gay' and that's when he decided his stupidity had to end.

So now he was just his crazily dressed, show tune loving, funny yet bitchy self and it made him a little happier. To some up his life, he still liked Taylor, he loved Stacey and he hated Gabriella. But he prayed that someday his feelings for Taylor would go away.

His Spanish teacher gave him an evil look and as he glanced around, Ryan realised everyone was writing, luckily he was naturally good at Spanish so when the teacher asked him a question, he gave his answer very clearly, it was grammatically correct and would have made any Spanish native proud. His teacher gave him an annoyed look before saying,

"Okay Ryan, somehow you always manage to space out for a lesson yet still understand the Spanish language like you were born there. However I would still appreciate that you had the notes as well."

"Yes Mrs Byrne. Although I can't see why! " Ryan said cheekily, Mrs Byrne saw the class's reaction and gave Ryan a stern look but as the student's faces returned to their books she smiled at him. Ryan was friends with her daughter Amie, the craziest girl you will ever meet, he missed her, and she'd gone on a round the world trip with her best friend Ria, so Ryan hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. She was a good friend to have a round and always brightened her day, especially when she talked of the Mighty Boosh (**Author's Note: An amazing English TV programme, I could try to explain it, but I'd be diagnosed as clinically insane**!) whatever the hell that was. She was a great listener and he was so thankful for her company, but she's been away for so long it seemed she would never know about his growing obsession for Stacey.

**Ryan's PoV: **

Oh god I did it again! How can everything I say remind me of Stacey, this is getting too much for me to cope with, I'm starting to be embarrassed by my own pathetic thoughts, I'm not one to hold feelings in, I've got to tell Stacey the truth and even if she rejects me I'm so lucky to have what I have had with her, Halloween was the greatest night of my life, because that's who I feel I should be with, even in art class I couldn't get her out of my head. So in my head I was drawing Taylor but my heart was saying Stacey. Drawing isn't my strong point so you couldn't tell if it was Taylor, Stacey or a random blob but if I'm honest I couldn't tell you myself which one it ended up being.

STACEY its Stacey, urgh! Why I can't ever make up my mind, of course it's Stacey.

**End Of Ryan's PoV:**

Ryan continued to write down the notes from the text book.

OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

**Stacey's PoV:**

Urgh I'm sitting here in class, failing Spanish as usual, and all I can think about is Ryan. Why didn't I just kiss him, I've done it before and he kissed me back, in my world that means something. He has to care about me I just know it, that Halloween night was so special and the fact that we didn't go all the way shows that Ryan isn't like the others, he likes me for me, I'm not some object he can just use. That's why I like him, we're so similar but instead of fighting it just brings us closer, I know he still likes Taylor, but I'm the one he should be with not her. She's all the way in England and I'm right here, I'm right here!

**End of Stacey's PoV:**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXXOOXOXO

Sharpay was in her car, her broken jimmy choos had been tossed frantically aside, she couldn't bear to look at her favourite shoes falling apart, but something's were more important, Chad was more important. Gabriella had hurt him so much and Sharpay couldn't bear to think she may have caused him any sadness. She had to find him, she just had to.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO

Chad was sick of the park, the sun was beating down on him and the damp grass was soaking him through, it was the odd combination that made him get up abruptly. He grabbed the flowers he bought Sharpay and set off to have a walk, eventually he would end up at Sharpay's he guessed but he couldn't go yet, Sharpay would still be in school. He walked back along the main street and spotted a sign in a shop window that he was drawn to. Steering off course, he headed into the shop. He was going to do what Taylor said, get himself sorted.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Parking her car awkwardly in a small spot, Sharpay scrambled out the car and grabbed her purse and fixed her hair as she ran down the high street in some of Ryan's dance shoes that were stuffed in her car. She felt ridiculous but still ran and ran, where was he, had anyone seen him? She asked everyone, strangers walking past, the cleaners sweeping the streets, shopkeepers, no one seemed to have any recollection of her afro-haired friend. Sharpay sighed as each person told her the same thing, "No sorry, never seen him" or "Nope now I'm rather busy so if you could step aside." She scowled with anger and worry and decided to check the side streets instead.

OXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chad sat in the clothing store and filled out an application for the job, luckily he was at an age where a parent didn't need to sign for him. He just needed a reference and he was hoping a nice teacher would take pity on him and fill out something substantial. He was trying to do something to change his situation and then he wouldn't have to be messing up the people he loved's lives. He could be independent and have some money to sort himself out.

"Chad have you finished?" The kind manager asked.

"Erm yes, sorry I was off day dreaming."

"Had a bit of a rough day?"

"How'd you know?" Chad asked surprised, the manager smiled at him and Chad was glad to have some conversation.

"Well it is school time, but I'm not going to hold that against you. And you seem like you've been hurt."

"Yeh your right and I know I shouldn't be out of school but I was just having this insanely depressive day, I know it's not an excuse but I needed to get away."

"I understand, sometimes things overwhelm you, well anyway I'm glad you came in. Not many people have applied for the job; I guess the minimum wage doesn't appeal to most teenagers."

"It definitely appeals to me; I'm trying to turn my life around."

"You know Chad you sound really positive to me, that and the fact that you have one of those faces people can't say no to means you've unofficially got this job!"

"Are you serious?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Well you still need a reference, but as far as I'm concerned, welcome to the team." The Manager (Joe) exclaimed, Chad shook his hand and jumped around excitedly.

"Joe you don't know how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome, now can I take you on a tour of the shop?"

Chad glanced at his watch; Sharpay wouldn't be finishing school for about another hour, he had some time before he could go speak to her

"Sure sounds great!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bell rang and Ryan's class quickly escaped into the hallway. Ryan got up slowly taking his books with him.

"Erm excuse me Mr Evans, could I have a word with you? Mrs Byrne asked sternly. The whole class sniggered; they though Ryan was going to be told off. He doubted it, him and Mrs Byrne knew each other well.

Eww, Ryan thought to himself. That sounded like they had some sort of sexual relationship! No definitely not. But she was a good friend of the family, also the fact that she was only 32 (She had her daughter Amie at the tender age of 15, but she learnt from her mistakes and became a fantastic mom) meant that he could talk to her about things and she was more relatable. Amie was also like his rock, and he knew that when she was back, whenever that was; she'd know how to sort out all this crap.

Once the door closed, Mrs Byrne's expression changed drastically, she smiled and hugged Ryan quickly.

"Ryan I have the most amazing news!"

"What?"

"Amie's lost nearly all her money!"

"That's not amazing, that's terrible! Is she okay?"

"Yes Ryan, she's fine, but because she has practically no money she's coming home!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yes she should be here within the week!"

Ryan couldn't believe it, Amie could help with all his problems!

"Oh and Ryan I could really do with a favour, you willing?" Mrs Byrne asked sweetly.

"Sure what's up?"

**End of Chapter, Review Please.**


End file.
